Sommerfest im Irrenhaus
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Was, wenn Harrys Probleme alle nur in seinem Kopf bestünden? Wenn er in Wirklichkeit der langjährige Patient in einer – zugegebenermaßen etwas dubiosen – psychiatrischen Einrichtung wäre? Die wirklich wahren Fakten um Harry Potter, endlich enthüllt!
1. Teil 1

**Midsummer Day's Dreams:  
Sommerfest im Irrenhaus**

**Teil 1**

Dr. Sarah Gerade-Nicht-Mehr-Granger schlug die Wagentür zu. Das Klicken der Generalverriegelung hatte etwas Endgültiges. Seufzend wandte sie sich dem Gebäude zu. Was für ein herrlicher Tag! Sonnenschein, ein leichter Wind, ein paar weiße Wölkchen vor strahlend blauem Himmel. Während sie über den kiesbestreuten Parkplatz zu dem hohen Zaun ging, der das Gelände umgab, fragte sie sich flüchtig, ob sie in ihrem grauen Kostüm nicht total overdressed war. Vermutlich würde sie nachher mit einem Pappteller in der Hand an einem Gartentisch sitzen, dessen Beine zu einem guten Drittel in den weichen Boden einer ehemaligen Kuhweide eingesunken waren, und am Grill würde ein Pfleger mit gelangweilter Miene die Würstchen wenden, während –

Aber hallo – wer war denn _das_?

Ihr Blick war auf das schäbige kleine Auto gefallen, das nicht weit von ihr auf dem Parkplatz angehalten hatte. Oder besser gesagt: auf den Mann, der sich gerade aus der Karre herauswickelte. Er war groß und langbeinig und hatte feuerrotes Haar, im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden, und eben jetzt reckte er sich mit einem Aufstöhnen, das sie bis hierher hören konnte. Na gut. Sie ging ein wenig langsamer. Sie war wieder solo. Seit zwei Wochen offiziell. Da konnte sie jedenfalls einen genaueren Blick riskieren. Und wenn sie auch von hier aus sehen konnte, dass dieser Mann mit den schmalen Hüften und dem knackigen Hintern noch nicht aus den Zwanzigern heraus war – also mit Sicherheit mehr als fünfzehn Jahre jünger als sie selbst war – ein Blick war ja wohl erlaubt. Oder auch zwei. Mit Torte, Pizza und Sahnesaucen machte sie das auch so. Ansehen war erlaubt. Naschen nicht.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und durchschritt das geöffnete schmiedeeiserne Tor. Hatten die eigentlich keine Angst, dass ihnen die Patienten entkamen? Sie war schon viele Male hier gewesen – na ja, mindestens ein- bis zweimal jährlich in den vergangenen acht Jahren – und hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass das Tor einfach offen stand. Stirnrunzelnd machte sie sich in Gedanken eine Notiz. Sie würde das nachher bei Dr. Lestrange ansprechen.

oooOOOooo

Über die Treppenstufen vor dem Haupthaus kam wild kläffend ein kleiner schwarzer Hund herbeigerannt. Das war auch so etwas, das sie hasste. Sie blieb stehen und sah dem kleinen Ungeheuer skeptisch entgegen.

"Blackie!", schrie jemand wütend hinter ihm her, und im selben Moment erschien vor der Glastür eines Seiteneingangs, durch das der Köter gerade entwischt war, ein dürrer kleiner Mann. "Blackie, verdammt noch mal! Bleib stehen! Halt!"

Blackie hatte sie schon erreicht, blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen und waffte sie wütend an.  
Hinter ihr lachte jemand, ein warmes, dunkles Lachen. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das sommersprossige Gesicht des Langen mit dem roten Zopf. Er hatte ein verknautschtes Jackett über sein nicht minder verknittertes weißes Hemd gezogen und trug weiße Sneaker zu einer dunkelbraunen Hose – aber mein Gott, wen interessierte das schon, angesichts dieser leuchtenden Lebendigkeit, die von ihm ausstrahlte?

"Hallo mein Kleiner!", rief er dem Hund zu, und der hörte tatsächlich mit dem Gebell auf und kam schwanzwedelnd zu dem Mann, der sich zu ihm beugte und ihm kräftig das schwarze Fell klopfte.

Sarah war nicht imstande, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

"Hallo!", grüßte er freundlich und sah zu ihr auf. "Der tut nichts. Bellt nur gern die Leute an."

"Oh – Sie sind öfter hier? Arbeiten Sie hier in der Klinik?" Kann es sein, dass ich _den_ bisher übersehen habe?

"Nee", antwortete der Lange, während er aufstand. "Meine Schwester ist hier Physiotherapeutin. Aber heut sind wir hier, um meinen Bruder zu besuchen. Wollten das Fest auf keinen Fall verpassen."

_Wir_?

Und da sah sie die kleine, dicke Frau, die eben jetzt herankeuchte. Schaudernd umfasste Sarahs Blick das groß geblümte Sommerkleid, die zu engen Schuhe, die Handtasche von Anno dazumal und die Schweißtropfen unter dem Ansatz des rotbraunen, schlecht geschnittenen Haars.

"Bill!", rief sie. "Warte doch mal! Erst schleifst du mich nach hier, und dann kannst du nicht mal warten, bis ich aus dem Auto gestiegen bin!"

"Molly Weasley, meine Mutter", stellte der mit Bill Angesprochene die Frau vor. "Und ich bin Bill. Besuchen Sie auch jemanden?"

Sarah nickte. "Ja – meine Tochter. Ich bin Sarah – äh – Granger." Verdammt. Nicht mehr Granger! Aber es rutschte ihr immer noch heraus. Die Macht von neunzehn Jahren Gewohnheit.

"He – Granger – Moment mal, ist das nicht Hermys Nachname? Sind Sie die Mutter von Hermy?"

Sarahs Blick verschloss sich noch ein bisschen mehr. "Hermione. Ja."

"Sorry. Wusste nicht mal, was ihr kompletter Vorname ist. Ron spricht immer nur von Hermy."

"Ron?" Klar, das musste dieser Rothaarige, Schlaksige sein. Der konnte _sprechen_?

In diesem Moment erreichte sie der dürre Mann, der dem Hund nachgelaufen war.

"Dieser Köter", murmelte er verbissen, während er sich nach dem Hund bückte, der immer noch erwartungsvoll neben Bill stand. "Ich würd' den in einen Zwinger stecken. Taugt zu nichts. Nicht Wachhund. Nicht Jagdhund. Nicht Hütehund. Nur 'ne dämliche Promenadenmischung. Und die Bälger schlagen sich drum, ihn auszuführen. Verderben ihn endgültig."

Sarah war unwillkürlich zurückgewichen. Den merkwürdigen, unangenehmen Hausmeister kannte sie von früheren Besuchen. Er sprach, soweit es sich vermeiden ließ, nie direkt zu jemandem. Murmelte nur unablässig vor sich hin.

"Tag, Mr Filch", grüßte Bill unbefangen. "Schöner Tag heute, was? Toll für ein Fest."

"Jetzt halt schon still, blödes Vieh." Filch legte dem Hund ungeschickt eine Leine an.

"Tja, ich werde dann mal zum Haus rübergehen. Ich habe noch einen Termin bei Dr. Lestrange, bevor das Fest beginnt", sagte Sarah ein wenig hastig.

Bill hob grüßend die Hand, und Sarah entging nicht der missbilligende Blick seiner Mutter, der ihren Rock streifte.

"Vielleicht sehen wir uns später ja noch!", sagte der Sohn mit diesem Lächeln, das ihr einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

oooOOOooo

Eine Stunde vorher.

Dr. Snape erwachte, wie er seit sechs Wochen jeden Morgen erwachte: mit einem Niesanfall, der ihn praktisch aus dem Bett schleuderte. Niesend taumelte er zum Waschbecken und tastete nach seinem Spray.

"Verflucht", keuchte er. "Ich hasse den Frühling –" Niesen – Niesen "- und diesen verdammten Sommer –"

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf dem schmalen Bord über dem Waschbecken lag, und hastete dann zum Fenster. Das riss er auf, Heuschnupfen und Atemnot zum Trotz, und fing auch prompt wieder an zu niesen. Aber egal. Es war kurz vor sieben, und wie jeden Morgen um diese Zeit joggte sie auch heute diese angeberische Allee unten entlang.

Graue Jogginghose, rosa T-Shirt ohne Ärmel. Roter Zopf, der über den Rücken tanzte.

Mit geröteten, tränenden Augen sah er ihr nach, bis sie um die Ecke in den Feldweg einbog. Währenddessen nieste er dreimal und warf dann das Fenster mit einem entnervten Schnauben zu.

Dann ging er zum Kleiderschrank hinüber und entnahm ihm mit einem angewiderten Blick eine noch in Plastikfolie eingeschweißte dunkelgrüne Krawatte mit feinen silbernen Streifen.  
Während er sie mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen aus der Folie riss und dann mehr schlecht als recht um seinen nackten Hals band, begegnete er im Spiegel seinem finsteren Blick.

"_Past cure I am, now reason is past care_!", murmelte er zynisch. "Verdammte Scheiße. Shakespeare hab ich immer noch besser drauf als diesen Mist hier!"

oooOOOooo

Sarah ging die Treppe zum Haupteingang des Gebäudekomplexes hinauf, der immer noch mehr wie das alte Landgut aussah, das er einmal gewesen war. Damit machten die hier auch Werbung. Heilung inmitten der Natur, oder so ähnlich hieß es in der Broschüre. Es gab sogar noch Pferde und andere Tiere hier.

Da, neben dem Portal war sie, die kleine Tafel, die den wahren Zweck dieses Gebäudes ganz dezent in goldenen Lettern auf schwarzem Holz verkündete: Man betrat hier die Joanne K. Slithering-Klinik für Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie.

Drinnen kam sie an der offen stehenden Tür zum Sekretariat vorbei.

"Nein, Dobbs! Ich sagte bereits, dass die Rohkostplatten auf jeden Fall bis heute Mittag zu kühlen sind!", erklang eben die energische Stimme der Sekretärin von drinnen.

Sarah sah sie an ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und mit genervter Miene ins Telefon sprechen. Sie winkte ihr zu, als sie Sarah vorbeigehen sah. Sarah winkte zurück. Minerva McGonagall war ihr immer als die angenehmste und kompetenteste Person in dieser ganzen Einrichtung erschienen.

"Hören Sie, es ist mir _egal_, was Mr. Kreach dazu sagt!", hörte Sarah sie noch sagen. "Der Küchenchef sind _Sie_, Dobbs! Man erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie sich durchsetzen!"

Sarah ging weiter den Flur entlang und erreichte eine geschmackvoll eingerichtete Warteregion vor dem Ärztezimmer im Hauptgebäude, die wie alle derartigen Orte, die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, in feminin zarten Blau- und Grüntönen eingerichtet war. Das sollte wohl beruhigend wirken auf die verwirrten Seelen, die hier auf ihre nächste Therapiesitzung warten mussten. Die Gemälde, die hier hingen, waren allerdings nicht die verschwommenen Vogel- und Blumenaquarelle, wie man sie von anderen psychiatrischen Einrichtungen her kannte (und die meistens irgendwie an weibliche Genitalien erinnerten). Nein, in den Gemälden der Slithering-Klinik kam der besondere Charakter dieser Einrichtung zum Ausdruck.

Als Sarah hereinkam, saß dort schon eine dreiköpfige Familie, an die sie sich von einem früheren Besuch her vage zu erinnern glaubte. Die magere Frau, die mit nervösen Schritten vor der mit gerahmten Bildern behängten Wand auf und ab ging, blickte immer wieder zur Tür des Sprechzimmers.

Auf den Besuchersesseln – die hatten tatsächlich richtige Sessel hier, mit leuchtend kobaltblauem Microvelours bezogen – saßen ein fetter Mann, der kaum seinen Hintern darauf untergebracht bekam, und ein schwergliedriger, ziemlich gut aussehender blonder Junge, dessen blaue Augen angestrengt ein Comic-Heft studierten.

"Verdammt, Petunia, wie lang soll das denn noch dauern?", platzte der Fette jetzt heraus. "Wir hatten einen Termin um acht – jetzt ist es gleich halb neun! Dafür sind wir um halb sechs losgefahren! Immer diese Schlamperei bei den Ärzten. So was könnte ich mir in der Firma nicht erlauben! Da wär' der Kunde aber längst auf und davon!"

"Pst, ich bitte dich, Vernon!", zischte die mit Petunia Angeredete. "Was soll das denn? Wir sind doch heute sowieso den ganzen Tag hier, da musst du dich doch nicht –"

"Ja, ja, das kommt noch dazu! Sommerfest im Irrenhaus – so ein Quatsch!"

"Vernon –"

"Dudley verpasst deshalb ein wichtiges Training, ist dir das klar?"

"Vernon – das haben wir doch längst ausdiskutiert, oder? _Ein_mal im Jahr könnt ihr Harry auch mal besuchen! Wenn wir schon zu seinem Geburtstag nicht da sind –"

"Sentimentaler Blödsinn – der Junge kriegt das doch sowieso nicht mit – der interessiert sich doch überhaupt nicht für uns!"

Sarahs Eintreten sorgte für eine Unterbrechung der Debatte, weil der Fette ihre Beine anstarren musste und gleichzeitiges Reden und Hinsehen seinen Intellekt offenbar überforderte. Sarah lächelte unverbindlich in die Runde und setzte sich auf einen Sessel am geöffneten Fenster. Und zog ihren Rock diskret über die Knie.

Die magere Frau blickte sie ratlos an. In diesem Moment wurden Stimmen auf dem Gang laut, und Sekunden später kamen zwei weißbekittelte Personen in Sicht, die in ein eifriges Gespräch vertieft waren.

"Wenn ich es dir doch _sage_ – davon ist kein Wort wahr!", rief der Jüngere gerade. Er war vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, und seine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann neben ihm war so auffällig, dass sie nur Vater und Sohn sein konnten.

"Das kann ich nur hoffen", erwiderte der Ältere kalt. Er hatte langes silberblondes Haar, das ihm weit über den Rücken fiel, und graue Augen, die so kalt waren wie ein Januarmorgen. "Wolfe steht kurz vor seiner Entlassung. Ich möchte nichts hören, was ihn mit dir in Verbindung bringt, _nichts_, verstanden?"

"Herrgott, denkst du, mir ist meine Karriere egal?", fuhr der Jüngere auf.

In diesem Moment wurde beiden bewusst, dass in der Warteregion Besucher saßen – und nicht benebelte Patienten wie sonst – und sie verstummten abrupt.

"Oh, Dr. Malfoy! Wie gut, dass ich Sie sehe!", ging da die magere Frau schüchtern, aber entschlossen auf den Arzt los. "Können Sie uns sagen, wo Dr. Lestrange bleibt? Wir – wir hatten für acht Uhr einen Termin –"

Dr Malfoy hielt für einen Moment inne und warf ihr einen abweisenden Blick zu. "Sie wird wohl unten im Labor aufgehalten worden sein. Ich bin sicher, sie wird gleich erscheinen", sagte er dann, schon im Weitergehen. Sein Sohn hatte exakt denselben Ausdruck im Gesicht, das aber noch leicht gerötet wirkte von einer offensichtlich heftigen Diskussion.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Petunia demütig.

Sarah konnte es kaum mit ansehen. Die hatten hier schon ein paar komische Typen angestellt. Bei manchen drängten sich die diversen Klischees über Psychiater geradezu auf. Dieser Malfoy war der Oberarzt der Klinik und ein ziemlich unangenehmer Typ, fand sie. Sie selbst hatte glücklicherweise meistens mit Dr. Lestrange zu tun, die die Leiterin der Abteilung war, in der Hermione untergebracht war. Dr. Lestrange hatte zumindest den Vorzug, eine Frau zu sein.

Ihre Augen begegneten für einen Moment denen Petunias, und sie tauschten einen verständnisvollen Blick. Dadurch ermutigt, kam die magere Frau zögerlich auf sie zu.

"Sind wir uns nicht bei einem früheren Besuch schon begegnet?", fragte sie. "Sind Sie nicht die Mutter von Harrys – nun, äh – Freundin Hermione?"

"Ganz recht, Sarah Granger!", stellte Sarah sich vor. Wenigstens sagte sie nicht Hermy!

"Ich bin Petunia Dursley, die Tante von Harry Potter. Ich war ja immer so froh, dass Harry hier wenigstens ein bisschen Anschluss gefunden hat! Und Ihre Tochter – was für ein tragisches Schicksal – ich meine, sie ist ja so intelli_gent_, nicht wahr?"

In diesem Moment klingelte Sarahs Handy, und dankbar, dass sie nicht antworten musste, zog sie es mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Petunia Dursley aus der Innentasche ihres Blazers.

oooOOOooo

Sie kamen zu zweit die Stufen vom Untergeschoss hinauf.

"So, ich muss jetzt wieder Eltern betreuen. Sprechstunde. Ach, und Sev", sagte die hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen, "denken Sie dran, dass hier heute Publikumsverkehr herrscht? Hm?"

Der mit Sev Angesprochene war der mit Heuschnupfen geschlagene Dr. Snape: Ein knochiger Mann von mittlerer Größe, der nach ihr die letzte Stufe hinaufkam. Sein fahlhäutiges Gesicht war scharf geschnitten und verdüstert und von ungepflegtem schwarzem Haar umgeben, das ihm bis auf die Schultern fiel. Der weiße Kittel, den er trug, wirkte wie eine Kostümierung, und so schien er ihn auch zu empfinden.

"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte er giftig. "Trag ich etwa keinen Kittel? Sogar eine _Krawatte_ –"

"Eben. Genau, Sev", unterbrach sie ihn mit trügerischer Sanftheit. "Aber dann sollten Sie sie auch richtig binden! Sehn Sie mal in den Spiegel – zur Not hilft Ihnen Minerva sicher!"

"Hören Sie endlich auf, mich Sev zu nennen, _Bea_!", knurrte er und riss entnervt an der dunkelgrünen Krawatte herum, die schief und absurd über dem Kragen seines Kittels hervorsah.

Sie war schon mit großen Schritten weitergeeilt, in Richtung Warteregion. Mit einem Kichern rief sie über die Schulter zurück: "Minerva, Sev! Wenn Sie Glück haben, sitzt sie noch im Sekretariat! Sonst finden Sie sie sicher irgendwo zwischen Küche und Festwiese!"

"Was Sie nicht sagen", sagte er und wollte eben in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen, als dort am Ende des Ganges jemand die Tür öffnete und mit beschwingten Schritten auf ihn zukam. Da wandte er sich hastig um und ging mit angestrengt gleichgültiger Miene langsam in die Richtung, in die seine Kollegin eben verschwunden war.

"Hallo! Hallo, Dr. Snape!", rief es hinter ihm fröhlich. "Warten Sie doch! Guten Morgen!"

Jetzt hatte ihn die junge Frau in eng anliegenden Joggingklamotten eingeholt und lächelte ihn unbefangen an, während sich sein blasses Gesicht langsam, aber unaufhaltsam mit einer ungesunden Röte überzog. "Ist das nicht ein tolles Wetter heute? Denken Sie nur mal an das Sommerfest letztes Jahr! Wissen Sie noch? Das halbe Buffet ist weggeflogen!"

Er versuchte nicht auf die kleinen Schweißtröpfchen zu starren, die den großzügigen Ausschnitt ihrer Brust bedeckten, welchen das Top freigab.

"Noch hat das Fest ja nicht mal angefangen", sagte er mit angestrengtem Missmut.

Die rothaarige Frau neben ihm lachte. "Ach was! Sie sind wirklich ein Miesmacher! Die Sonne scheint, keine Wolke zu sehen – nee, das wird heute ein tolles Fest. Gut so, denn die Leute haben 'ne Menge Arbeit reingesteckt. Und dann die Ausstellung von Remus' Bildern – haben Sie die schon gesehen?"

"Nein", kam die Antwort in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel darüber ließ, was er von diesen Bildern hielt.

"He, wissen Sie, dass Sie Ihre Krawatte falsch gebunden haben?"

"Nein – ja – also –"

"Bleiben Sie doch mal stehen! Stillhalten! Ich mach das schon", sagte sie und hielt den widerstrebenden Arzt quasi am Kragen fest. "Hab 'ne Menge Übung darin, bei sechs Brüdern, wissen Sie. Bill hab ich das mindestens hundertmal gezeigt, der ist nämlich Bankangestellter, und da musste das einfach sitzen."

Das kam in einem Ton, in dem die ganze Bewunderung für den großen Bruder und dessen beachtliche Karriere lag. Während sie konzentriert auf seine Krawatte starrte, die sie mit geübten Griffen neu band, errötete der Arzt immer tiefer und wusste offenbar nicht, wohin mit seinen Blicken. Oder mit sich selbst. Jetzt bloß nicht niesen!

"So, das sieht besser aus. Stimmt es eigentlich", fuhr sie in ganz verändertem, bedauerndem Ton fort, "stimmt es, dass Remus geht?"


	2. Teil 2

**2. Teil**

Dr. Lestrange war endlich erschienen und hatte die Dursleys mit in ihr Sprechzimmer genommen. Das war jetzt – Sarah blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr – auch schon wieder zwanzig Minuten her. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie das lindgrüne Faltblatt mit dem Festprogramm des heutigen Tages sowie allgemeinen Informationen über die Einrichtung schon dreimal genau gelesen. Jetzt stopfte sie es in ihre Handtasche zurück und stand seufzend auf. Dann ging sie ziellos durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich vor dem Gemälde stehen blieb, das die Wand über den Besuchersesseln dominierte und das neu sein musste, denn sie hatte es noch nie gesehen.

Die Ruine einer Burg oder eines Schlosses mit mehreren Türmen, die wie abgebrochene Zähne wirkten. Zwischen den Trümmern sah scheel ein grünlich-blasser Vollmond hindurch. Auf einem Schutthaufen vor dem verfallenen Gebäude kauerte ein Wolf, der offenbar den Mond anheulte.

Sarah verstand etwas von Bildern – Stuart und sie hatten ihre gemeinsame Praxis mit ein paar wirklich guten ausgestattet (um die sie sich jetzt übrigens auch noch streiten mussten, fiel ihr ein) – und dies war _kein_ gutes Bild. Und dennoch packte die Atmosphäre von Trauer und Verlassenheit sie für einen Moment so heftig, dass sie das Heulen des Wolfes beinahe zu hören glaubte.

Sie kannte das schon. Wann immer sie Hermione hier besuchte, lagen ihre Nerven blank.  
Die Tür zu Dr. Lestranges Büro wurde geöffnet, und die drei Dursleys kamen heraus, zuletzt die magere Frau, die jetzt ganz blass und verstört aussah. Schlechte Neuigkeiten, dachte Sarah sofort und fühlte ein ungutes Kribbeln im Magen. Was mochte mit dem Jungen sein, der für ihre Tochter so etwas wie ein Freund zu sein schien? In den bizarren Briefen, die Hermione ihr gelegentlich schrieb, tauchte der Name "Harry" immer mal wieder auf. Dieser Name war eines der wenigen Wörter, die man lesen konnte.

"Grässlich sentimental, nicht wahr?", erklang Dr. Lestranges tiefe Stimme unerwartet hinter ihr. Sarah wandte ihren Blick von Petunia Dursley ab und drehte sich zu der Ärztin um, die nun ihrerseits das Gemälde ansah.

"Das Bild hier, meine ich. Ich glaube, Sie waren in die Betrachtung unserer Neuerwerbung vertieft. Es stammt von unserem Mal- und Beschäftigungstherapeuten, Remus Wolfe. Von ihm können Sie heute übrigens eine ganze Ausstellung bewundern, draußen in einem der Zelte auf der Festwiese."

Sarah entging der abfällige Unterton nicht.

"Ich habe gehört, er malt in jedes seiner Bilder irgendwo einen Wolf", – nun war der Spott nicht mehr zu überhören –, "und hier können Sie ihn ja deutlich sehen." Dr. Beatrice Lestrange ging mit energischen Schritten zu ihrem Sprechzimmer hinüber, gefolgt von der zögernden Sarah. "Ich sage es Ihnen gleich – zweifellos werden Sie es heute sowieso irgendwann hören: Wolfe hat zum Monatsende gekündigt. Wir sind schon auf der Suche nach Ersatz."

Wie zum Beweis ihrer Worte lag ein Stapel Akten auf Dr. Lestranges Schreibtisch. Während sie sich auf dem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ, erhaschte Sarah einen Blick auf die oberste, deren Aufkleber in sorgfältiger Schrift (McGonagall, dachte Sarah automatisch) verkündete: "Rickman, Alan. Beschäftigungstherapeut." Die Großbuchstaben schön säuberlich mit rotem Filzstift geschrieben.

Auf Dr. Lestranges Schreibtisch stand immer noch die schlanke Frauenstatuette, die Sarah schon beim letzten Besuch aufgefallen war.

Sie war aus weißem Stein und schien sich in einer anmutigen Pirouette zu drehen, die Arme über dem Kopf erhoben, der leicht in den Nacken gelegt war. Dann sah man, dass statt der Augen zwei leere Augenhöhlen in ewiger Fassungslosigkeit zu einem unbekannten Himmel hinaufstarrten.

Auch das Porträt des Klinikleiters, das in jedem Sprechzimmer dieses Hauses zu hängen schien, fand Sarah alles andere als angenehm. Sie hatte Dr. Riddle noch immer nicht persönlich kennengelernt und wusste eigentlich nur, dass ihm das Klinikgelände gehörte und dass er eigentlich ein Lord Soundso war. Sie vergaß den Namen immer wieder.

So wie sie auch immer wieder vergaß, wie schrecklich beklemmend es hier in dieser Einrichtung sein konnte. Wenn nur Hermione nicht so bockig gewesen wäre – Sarah hätte sie längst hier rausgeholt.

Während des zunehmend beängstigenden Vortrags, den Dr. Lestrange ihr in den folgenden zehn Minuten hielt, klammerte sich Sarahs Blick immer wieder an die drei roten Buchstaben auf der Akte, bis sie ihr ganzes Gehirn auszufüllen schienen. Wenigstens musste sie so nicht dauernd in die dunklen Augen der Frau sehen, die einen so unheimlichen wissenden Blick hatten.

oooOOOooo

Im Gemeinschaftsraum im ersten Stock standen währenddessen die Fenster weit offen, um die Sommerluft hereinzulassen. Ungefähr zwanzig jugendliche Patienten standen oder saßen an den Tischen herum und warteten darauf, dass der Startschuss für das Fest endlich fiel, das man in den letzten Wochen zum Ereignis des Jahres aufgebauscht hatte. Auf einer Fensterbank saßen ein Mädchen mit völlig verknoteter Lockenmähne, die sicher seit Monaten keinen Kamm mehr gesehen hatte, und ein rothaariger Junge in einem weißen Sweatshirt, der die langen Beine bis unters Kinn hinaufgezogen hatte und mit blauen Augen träumerisch hinaus auf die Baumkronen blickte. Bei ihnen stand ein Junge mit dunklem Haar und Brille, wie die beiden anderen so um die siebzehn, und redete in beschwörendem Flüsterton auf sie ein.

"Das ist unsere Chance heute! Vielleicht unsere allerletzte! Ich sag euch, die haben was vor. Mit _uns_!"

"Psst! Jetzt sei doch mal still, Harry!", sagte das Mädchen mit dem wüsten Haar. Ihre Augen blickten mit erschreckender Intensität zwischen der wilden Mähne hervor. "Ich versuche, da zuzuhören!"

"Die streiten bloß wieder", ließ sich der Rothaarige gelangweilt vernehmen. "Das tun die doch dauernd."

Direkt unter dem Fenster waren unten zwei Männer in ein heftiges Gespräch vertieft, von dem die lauteren Fetzen auch hier oben deutlich zu verstehen waren.

"Das haben wir doch schon oft genug gehört, oder?", fragte Harry angriffslustig. "Mir geht's um was Wichtigeres als um diese beiden Schwu-"

"Harry!", zischte Hermione. "Wag es ja nicht! Hast du nicht kapiert? Die wollen Wolfe rausschmeißen!"

"Na und?", gab Harry aufsässig zurück. "Ich kann sowieso nicht malen! Und diese ganze Therapie ist sowieso der letzte Scheiß! Meinetwegen kann er gern gehen. Der ist woanders sicher besser dran!"

"Hey Mann, der ist der einzige halbwegs normale Typ hier, oder?", sagte der Rothaarige mit sanftem Aufbegehren. "Der einzige – Freundliche!"

"Also jemand, der auf Drago steht – ehrlich, kann man so jemanden normal nennen?"

"Könnt ihr jetzt _bitte_ mal die Klappe halten?", fuhr Hermione so laut auf, dass sie alle drei einen Moment lang dachten, die beiden Männer unten hätten sie gehört. Aber dort ging es munter weiter.

"Ich hab sogar eine Wohnung in Aussicht, Drago!", sagte der eine von ihnen flehend. Er war groß und schlank und trug einen schlecht sitzenden graubraunen Anzug, der seine leicht gebeugte Haltung unvorteilhaft herausstrich. Sein Gegenüber war der Sohn des Oberarztes, Drago Malfoy, der eben genervt das weißblonde Haar zurückstrich, das er so offenkundig von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Was bei diesem Kälte war, zeigte sich im Gesicht seines Sohnes allerdings in einer verwöhnten Mutwilligkeit.

"Jetzt hör schon auf, Remus!", erwiderte er ungeduldig. "Kapier doch endlich: Das geht nicht! Mein Vater –"

"Mein Agent sagt, dass die nächste Ausstellung vermutlich der Durchbruch für mich wird. Ich – ich werde – _bekannt_ werden! Ich werde Geld machen! Verstehst du?"

Oben vor dem Fenster verzerrte Hermione das Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste vor Widerwillen.

"Na, das ist doch super für dich! Glückwunsch! Ich muss mich hier noch ewig als Assistenzarzt abrackern, bis ich das große Geld machen kann", sagte Drago mit neidischem Unterton.

"Was ich sagen will, Drago – in dieser Wohnung ist Platz für uns beide! Du könntest endlich bei deiner Familie ausziehen und –"

"Und mich stattdessen von _dir_ gängeln lassen?"

"Unsinn – wann hab ich dich je gegängelt? Bitte – jetzt sei doch nicht so kindisch –"

"Du gängelst mich die ganze Zeit! Und ich bin nicht kindisch! Hör endlich auf, mich so zu behandeln – nur weil du zufällig auf kleine Jungs stehst! Es ist vorbei! Kapierst du das? _Vorbei_! Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr! Und ich habe es satt! Ich mach mir nicht die Karriere kaputt, nur weil –"

"Karriere kaputt? In welchem Jahrhundert lebst du, Drago? Wir haben 1997! Da kümmert es keinen mehr, ob du schwul bist oder nicht!"

"Ich – bin – nicht – _schwul_!", kreischte Drago so laut, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum mehrere lethargische Gesichter aufsahen. "Das war eine _Phase_! Eine Phase, die vorbeigeht, vorbeigegangen _ist_! Geht das in deinen Kopf, Mann? Und jetzt lass mich, ich hab zu tun!"

"Drago! Bitte! Geh jetzt nicht! Nicht so!" Die Stimme des Mannes in Grau klang nun so flehend, dass Hermione die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich halt's nicht aus!", stöhnte sie. "Wie kann er sich bloß so demütigen wegen diesem kleinen Miststück?"

Unten hatte sich Drago Malfoy abrupt abgewandt und ging nun mit wehendem Kittel über den Kiesweg zum nächsten Eingang. Remus Wolfe stand in ohnmächtiger Haltung da und sah ihm nach.

"Siehst du dir wenigstens meine Ausstellung an?", rief er ihm hinterher. "Du – du warst für mich –"

"Ich _hasse_ deine Bilder, Remus!", rief Drago mit lässiger Ungeduld zurück. "Das wollte ich dir schon lange sagen!"

"Aua", sagte eine vergnügte Stimme hinter Harry. "Das hat gesessen!"

Während unten der Mann in Grau den Kopf senkte und mit langsamen Schritten davonging, drängte sich oben ein kleiner, rundlicher Junge zwischen Hermione und den Rothaarigen auf die Fensterbank.

"Wo warst du denn, Neville?", fragte Hermione. "Wir hatten dich schon vermisst."

"Kleiner Ausflug in die Küche!", war die strahlende Antwort. "Ihr glaubt nicht, was Dobbsy und Kreach heute alles auffahren! Hier, guckt mal!" Und mit schwärmerischem Blick zog er ein schwer lädiertes Stück Trockenkuchen aus seiner Jackentasche.

Hermione seufzte. "Du musst das endlich lassen! Irgendwann erwischen sie dich dabei, und dann kriegst du Riesenärger! Die Bulstrode hat schon getobt, als du vorhin nicht da warst."

"Also, ich fass es nicht!", platzte Harry los. "Ich versuche euch hier etwas zu erzählen, das ungeheuer wichtig ist, das wahrscheinlich über unsere Zukunft entscheidet – und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als über diese beiden Schwuchteln da zu quatschen und über Nevilles Raubzüge in die Küche! Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

"Ach reg dich nicht auf, Harry. Du redest doch seit Jahren von nichts anderem!", sagte der Rothaarige mit der gleichbleibenden sanften Freundlichkeit, die möglicherweise auf seine Medikation zurückzuführen war.

"Aber heute – heute – ich glaube, _heute _haben wir die letzte Chance! Ehrlich, ich glaube, Malfoy hat vor, eine – eine – wie hieß das noch –"

"Lobotomie?", schlug Hermione vor, während sie ein Stück von Nevilles Zitronenkuchen probierte.

"Genau. Die will er vorschlagen. Ich sag's euch, ich hab das gehört. Die reden heute noch mit unseren Familien!"

"Quatsch! Wieso sollte er das tun? Und gerade jetzt?", fragte Hermione und leckte die Krümel von ihren Fingern.

"Sie haben's mit ihm hier gemacht, oder!", sagte Harry leise und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Neville, der stillvergnügt seinen Kuchen mampfte und aus dem Fenster sah.

"Blödsinn. So schnell machen die das heute nicht mehr. Außerdem ist er immer wieder ausgeflippt! Egal, was sie bei ihm gemacht haben, jetzt geht es ihm eindeutig besser!"

"Er ist _nicht_ ausgeflippt! Er hatte völlig Recht! Das stimmt, das mit seinen Eltern!"

"Echt, Harry, du spinnst doch! Und sag so was nicht zu laut, sonst –"

"Ja, was sonst? Sag's doch! Sonst machen sie mit mir dasselbe!"

"Also ehrlich, du kannst doch diesen Quatsch nicht glauben! Ich meine, dass die", Hermione senkte die Stimme, "dass die eure Eltern hier unten im Keller gefangen halten! Und das seit – seit über zehn Jahren!"

"Hast du nicht gehört, was Neville gesagt hat? Von den – Labors da unten?"

"Den Kram mit den Körpern, die da in Wassertanks rumschwimmen?", sagte Hermione in ätzendem Ton. "Oh _komm_ schon, Harry! Der hat einfach zu oft Akte X gesehen. Das musste sich doch irgendwann in sein Hirn fressen!"

Unwillkürlich sahen sie alle drei zu Neville hin, der seinen Kuchen aß und dabei in heiterer Verständnislosigkeit zum Fernseher hinüberstarrte, wo eine uralte Folge von Star Trek ohne Ton vor sich hin lief.

"Und Luna – hast du etwa vergessen, was die gesagt hat?", zischte Harry.

"Luna – die ist doch – na ja – die ist schizophren!"

"Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht – vielleicht kann sie wirklich hellsehen!"

"Harry. Jetzt hör mal zu. Deine Eltern sind tot. Schon seit – ach, keine Ahnung wie vielen Jahren. Nevilles Eltern sind auch tot. Damit müsst ihr euch einfach abfinden."

"Hier – ich hab auch noch ein paar Fleischklößchen mitgehen lassen!", sagte Neville und zerrte eine matschige Serviette aus seiner anderen Jackentasche.

"Hermione!", ertönte da eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen. "Hermione Granger! Du hattest mir versprochen, heute zur Feier des Tages dein Haar zu kämmen. Und es sogar zu waschen, nicht wahr?"

"Die Pomfrey! Schnell, Neville, steck das wieder weg!"

Hermione sah der Pflegerin böse entgegen. "Nein. _Sie_ haben das gesagt. Ich nicht."

Schwester Pomfrey war zu der Gruppe am Fenster gekommen und sah mit dieser entnervenden betulichen Resolutheit von einem zum anderen. Ihr Blick blieb in Hermiones Haar hängen und verdüsterte sich. "Deine Mutter kommt heute. Da willst du doch sicher hübsch aussehen, oder? Also komm jetzt mit, ich werde sehen, wie wir das noch hinkriegen!"

"Nein!", fuhr Hermione auf. "_Niemand fasst meine Haare an_!" Auf einmal war alle klarsichtige Intelligenz, die eben noch in diesem Gesicht gestanden hatte, verschwunden, und übrig blieb ein böses kleines Tier.

"Herrgott, nicht schon wieder dieses Theater! Zweimal im Jahr kannst du doch deine Haare kämmen, oder? Ich sag dir, eines Nachts schneide ich sie dir ab!"

"Wenn Sie das tun, bringe ich Sie um", erwiderte Hermione mit so kühler Entschlossenheit, dass die Pflegerin zurückwich. "Und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau, oder?"

"Ich werde das Dr. Lestrange melden. Dann wird sie dir wieder diese Tabletten verordnen, die du so hasst, mein liebes Kind!"

"Sie sind eine alte Hexe", sagte Hermione mit einem bösen Lächeln. "Und meine Haare bleiben, wie sie sind. Sonst beschwere ich mich nachher bei meiner Mutter, und die nimmt mich hier raus – und dann haben Sie hier einen zahlenden Gast weniger!"

"Mein Gott. Meinetwegen kannst du deine Haare lassen wie sie sind, bis die Läuse drin sind. Dann wird sie der Chef persönlich abschneiden. Und dafür schnallen sie dich dann fest und hängen dich an den Tropf."

"Sie haben 'ne tolle Art, mit Patienten umzugehen."

"Ich bezweifle, dass du wirklich eine Patientin bist, Liebes. Meiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach konnte deine Mutter dich irgendwann einfach nicht mehr ertragen und hat dich deshalb hier untergebracht."

"Ach, hauen Sie doch ab! Sie haben doch sicher noch was zu tun – Malfoys Schuhe putzen oder so! Mit Ihrem Kittel!" Hermione brach in ein wüstes Gelächter aus, als die Pflegerin heftig zusammenzuckte und rot wurde. "Keine Panik! Ihr kleines Geheimnis ist bei uns gut aufgehoben, oder, Jungs? Wir sagen keinem, was für ein Foto sie da in ihrem Spind verwahrt, oder?"

"Das – das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!", zischte die Pflegerin. "Das geht entschieden zu weit! Du unverschämtes kleines Gör! Miss Wunderkind – jaha, so kommst du dir vielleicht vor! Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du doch nicht mal in der Lage, in eine stinknormale Schule zu gehen, oder?"

"Alles Tarnung! Ich hatte keine _Lust_ dazu, verstehen Sie? Ich hasse Schulen! Ich hasse Lehrer! Ich hasse Dummköpfe! Und Sie wissen ja, was passiert, wenn ich etwas _hasse_, oder?"

"Hermione –", begann Harry warnend.

"Vorsicht", murmelte auch Ron. "Da kommen Crabbe und Goyle!"

Die beiden bulligen Pfleger schoben sich eben durch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und hatten mit jahrelang geschärfter Beobachtungsgabe den möglichen Kulminationspunkt am Fenster bereits ausgemacht.

"Gibt's Ärger?", fragte Crabbe gleichgültig.

"Miss Granger ist sich da noch nicht ganz sicher, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Schwester Pomfrey bösartig an Hermione, die schlagartig verstummt war.

"Wenn nicht, kommen Sie besser mal mit. Oben dreht die Lovegood wieder mal durch."

oooOOOooo

Sarah fand sich fröstelnd in einem Flur wieder, in dem es heftig nach Kartoffelsuppe duftete. Hier musste irgendwo die Küche sein –

Da kam ein Pfleger um die Ecke – nein, eine Pflegerin. Eine wuchtige Gestalt mit muskulösen Oberarmen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht.

"Oh hallo! Miss – äh – Bulstrode –" Sarah schaffte es, den Namen auf dem Schildchen zu entziffern, das an der Brusttasche des Kittels befestigt war. "Ich habe mich verlaufen. Können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zur Abteilung zwei komme? Ich will dort meine Tochter abholen!"

Die blassen Augen der Pflegerin musterten sie abwägend. "Klar. Kommense mit", sagte sie schließlich. "Muss selbst da rauf."

Während sie den Gang entlanggingen, wurden die Essensdüfte immer stärker. Plötzlich flog eine Schwingtür auf der linken Seite auf, und zwei kleine Männer schossen hinaus. Der eine von ihnen trug einen schweren Korb mit Obst, der andere schwenkte ein Papier in der Hand.

Die Pflegerin starrte düster zu ihnen hin.

"Hier steht es, schwarz auf weiß! Fettarme Milch! Keine Vollmilch! Von Sahne ganz zu schweigen!", sagte der mit dem Papier triumphierend.

"Schon wieder am Streiten, wie?", rief Pflegerin Bulstrode.

Die beiden beachteten sie gar nicht. Der mit dem Korb versuchte, seinem Kollegen den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen. Er glühte geradezu vor Empörung. "Das ist eine RAB-Notiz!", schnappte er. "Du hättest sie nach dem Lesen sofort vernichten müssen!"

"Ja, ja!", zischte der andere zurück. "Immer dieser idiotische Geheimhaltungswahn! Wen interessiert es denn, ob wir nun Gemüse erster oder zweiter Wahl verarbeiten? Oder ob sie fettarme oder Vollmilch in ihrem Kakao –"

"_Read and burn_ – lesen und verbrennen!", keifte der Korbträger. "Wenn du dich nicht an Befehle halten kannst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du hier auch keine mehr bekommst!"

"Dobbs un' Kreach, unsre Köche", wandte sich Bulstrode gesprächsweise an Sarah. "Bei denen is 'ne Schraube locker. Zoffen sich Tag und Nacht. Na, Hauptsache, sie kochen ihren Kram ordentlich."

oooOOOooo

Boshaft, aber nicht ohne Erleichterung sah Hermione Schwester Pomfrey nach, die sich mit Crabbe und Goyle auf den Weg nach oben zu Abteilung drei machte. "Also jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry – woher hast du den ganzen Quatsch?"

Harrys Gesicht verschloss sich und er druckste an der Antwort herum. Hermione beobachtete ihn scharf. "Wusste ich's doch. Wieder _das Buch_! Hab ich mir gleich gedacht, dass du das wieder hast. Als es in der Bücherei schon wieder fehlte."

"Nein. Nein, ich hab es nicht, ehrlich, Hermi-"

"Gib es mir, Harry!"

"Nein, verdammt! Es ist – ich brauche es – er _redet_ mit mir, verstehst du das nicht?", stotterte Harry verzweifelt.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich", sagte Hermione ernst. "Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass Malfoy das vorhat, wovon du die ganze Zeit redest. Aber allmählich ist das doch mehr als 'ne fixe Idee bei dir! Du wirst denen noch wirklich auffallen!"

"Ja, Mann, das bin ich doch längst! Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!"

"Her mit dem Buch!"

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns griff Harry in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog ein kleines, ziemlich zerlesenes Büchlein heraus. Es war eine schön und unkonventionell illustrierte Kinderausgabe der Artus-Sage. Als Hermione es aus Harrys Hand schnappte, klappte es von selbst an einer offenbar häufig gelesenen Stelle auf.

"Da – das geht schon von allein da auf!", schnaubte Hermione und sah skeptisch auf die Abbildung.

"Das ist er", sagte Harry leise, mit einem scheuen Blick zu dem Bild hin. "Dumbledore."

"Was? Blödsinn! Das ist Merlin! Steht übrigens auch drunter, wenn du das Buch vielleicht mal gelesen hättest."

"Er heißt Dumbledore", sagte Harry leise, aber fest. "Und er spricht mit mir. _Er_ hat mir das alles gesagt. Und er hat auch gesagt, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit haben!"

Sie blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm auf und starrte unverhohlen in sein Gesicht. "Du bist verrückt, Harry. Na ja, deshalb bist du ja schließlich auch hier. Deshalb sind wir alle hier", sagte sie, und ein brütender Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht. "Du musst dich damit abfinden."

"Aber – aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier reingekommen, oder? Ich – ich hör den Typen doch erst seit ein paar Wochen! Und mir gefällt das auch nicht. Aber – ich glaube ihm."

"Warum sollte ein Buch mit dir reden?"

"Nicht das Buch. Dieses Bild. Er. Er warnt mich. Er sagt, dass ich unbedingt was tun muss."

"Stimmen in deinem Kopf, die dir sagen, dass du irgendwas tun musst?"

Ron, der in dem Buch herumblätterte, zeigte grinsend auf eine der Abbildungen. "Hier seht mal – erinnert der euch auch an jemanden?"

Hermiones zotteliger Kopf beugte sich über das Bild.

"Das ist doch ziemlich genau unser verbiesterter Lieblingsarzt!"

"Snivelly?" Hermione begann zu kichern. "Ron, das ist _Lancelot_! Obwohl ich zugebe, dass 'ne gewisse Ähnlichkeit da ist! Ne ziemlich geschönte Ausgabe von Snivelly!"

Harry, der nur mäßig interessiert auf die Abbildung gesehen hatte, riss das Buch auf einmal wieder an sich. "Hört auf damit. Das ist kein Witz. Wir sind in Gefahr. _Alles_ ist in Gefahr."

"Hast du Snape heute übrigens schon gesehen?", kicherte Ron unbekümmert weiter. "Er hatte tatsächlich 'ne _Krawatte_ an!"

"Ja, alles deutet darauf hin, dass heute der große Tag ist, oder? Ich wette, er hat vor, es heute endlich zu versuchen", sagte Hermione. "Deine arme Schwester!"


	3. Teil 3

**Teil 3**

Puh, das war geschafft! Während sie mit einem Strom anderer Mütter und Väter und ihrer Kinder durch das ziemlich düstere Treppenhaus trieb, gestattete Sarah sich ein tiefes Aufatmen und hoffte, dass Hermione, die neben ihr ging, es nicht bemerkte. Es war nicht unbedingt gut gegangen – bisher hatten sie außer einem Hallo noch kein Wort gewechselt – aber wenigstens hatte sie diesmal nicht vorgegeben, gar nicht zu wissen, wer Sarah war.

So, und da war endlich die Glastür zum Garten! Hinaus auf das sattgrüne Gras der ehemaligen Kuhweide, auf dem heute eine Menge Tische und Bänke und eine ganze Reihe mehr oder weniger windschiefe Zelte standen. Letztere wirkten ein bisschen wie eine bizarre Pilzkolonie, aber immerhin wuselten jetzt zahlreiche Leute über das Grün und die Sonne schien weiterhin strahlend, so dass tatsächlich eine Art von Festtagsstimmung aufkam.

In der Mitte der Wiese war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut mit ein paar Stuhlreihen davor.

"Ist das für euer Theaterstück?", fragte Sarah ihre Tochter und wedelte mit dem lindgrünen Programmblatt. _Vierzehn Uhr dreißig: Vorführung der Psychodramagruppe unter Leitung von Dr. Trelawney_, stand da. "Da machst du doch wieder mit, Liebes, oder?"

Hermione verzog spöttisch den Mund. "Aber klar", sagte sie. "Ich bin die Einzige, die sich den Text merken kann."

"Wie hieß es doch … _'Wenn ich zaubern könnte'_, richtig?" Sarah merkte, wie sie schon nach diesen paar Minuten wieder nervös wurde in Hermiones Gegenwart. Sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach dem kühlen Charme ihrer Praxis.

"Wenn du auf Drama stehst, dann guck jetzt mal da hin, vor uns", kicherte Hermione unerwartet und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung.

Vor ihnen gingen der rothaarige Lulatsch, der oben neben Hermione auf der Fensterbank gesessen hatte, als Sarah in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, und die fette Frau im geblümten Kleid. Vom älteren Sohn leider keine Spur … Die beiden kamen gerade an einer wogenden Wolke bunter Luftballons vorbei, die offenbar am Boden vertäut waren. Aber dann sah Sarah, dass zwischen den Ballons ein elfenhaft schönes Gesicht hervorblickte und sich nun lächelnd Mutter und Sohn zuwandte.

"Das ist Fleur delaCoer, eine neue Praktikantin", kicherte Hermione. "Sie hilft Mrs. Hooch bei den Pferden. Und seitdem versucht Ron alles, um in die Reittherapie zu kommen. Er hat sich sogar freiwillig zum Stallausmisten gemeldet."

Ron war in eben diesem Moment stehen geblieben und begann hektisch in seinen Taschen zu graben.

"Jetzt komm doch, Ronald!", drängte seine Mutter ungeduldig.

"Darf iesch Iehnen eine Wünschballon verkaufen?", unterbrach Fleur delaCoer sie mit strahlendem Lächeln. "Sie schreiben Iehre Wünsch auf die kleine Kart' und nach'ehr wir alle lassen sie gemeinsam steigen!"

"Meine _was_?", schnaufte Molly Weasley.

"Ihre Wünsch! Was Sie siesch und Ihre Sohn wünschen so ganz besonders!", zwitscherte Fleur.

Molly musterte sie skeptisch von oben bis unten, dann sah sie auf Rons rote Ohren. "Was suchst du denn bloß, Ronald? Du willst doch wohl nicht bei so einem Kinderkram mitmachen, oder? Komm jetzt, ich will Bill finden!"

"Aber – aber Mum", sagte Ron lahm. "Ich will einen kaufen!"

"Ach was, Blödsinn! Dafür geb ich doch kein Geld aus! Es reicht schon, wenn dein Vater alles in seine dämlichen Erfindungen reinpulvert und mich mit kaum genug für den Haushalt sitzen lässt!", wetterte seine Mutter los. "Und _Sie_ sollten sich mal lieber was Anständiges anziehen, Schätzchen, anstatt hier die Patienten mit so einem Fummel irre zu machen!"

Fleur zuckte zurück und sah verdattert an ihrem glitzerbestäubten Trikot hinunter.

"Aber Mum! So was kannst du doch nicht –"

"Komm jetzt! Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, was hier läuft? Bei sechs Söhnen – Gott bewahre – ich kenn jeden Ton von diesem Lied auswendig!"

"Aber _Mum_!" Ron war jetzt richtig empört und konnte doch seinen Blick nicht von der schmollenden Fleur wenden.

"Und deine Schwester ist auch nicht besser!", rief Molly aus und zog Ron schließlich am Ärmel weiter. "Wo ist sie überhaupt? Sie hat in den letzten drei Wochen nur zweimal angerufen! Und _ich_ hab _sie_ überhaupt _nie _erreicht – nicht mal um halb eins nachts! Mit der Dame muss ich noch ein ernstes Wort sprechen – kaum aus dem Haus und glaubt, sie kann die Nächte durchmachen – wer weiß, wo –"

Sarah und Hermione sahen noch Rons verzweifelten und entschuldigenden Blick, den er Fleur über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf.

"Möchtest du auch einen?", fragte Sarah ein wenig zaghaft und deutete auf die Ballons mit den kleinen Karten daran.

"Bin ich vielleicht vier Jahre alt? Und Fleur will ich ganz bestimmt nicht anbaggern. Also lautet die Antwort _nein_. Im Übrigen ist der Erlös für die Anschaffung eines neuen Pferdes oder Ponys oder so, das dann auch den ganzen Tag Bekloppte durch die Gegend tragen muss. Und ich bin gegen Sklavenarbeit!"

Fleur warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

Sarah sah mit Besorgnis, wie Hermiones Augen aufloderten. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen –

"Ich will in das Zelt da hinten", sagte Hermione mit der Entschlossenheit, die ihre Mutter schon bei der Dreijährigen gefürchtet hatte. "Da stellt Remus Wolfe heute seine Bilder aus."

"Ich glaube, ich habe eben ein Gemälde von ihm gesehen, unten in der Warteregion, vor dem Sprechzimmer. Magst du seine Bilder?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaub, da gibt's heute noch einen richtigen Knall. Und den will ich nicht verpassen."

"Ah ja", sagte Sarah matt. "Hör mal, Hermione, Dr. Lestrange hat mir da eben so einiges gesagt, auch über deinen – deinen Freund, Harry Potter –"

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", unterbrach Hermione sie fröhlich. "Da rennt er gerade! Haut wahrscheinlich vor den beiden Dickerchen ab, die ihn besuchen!"

Stirnrunzelnd wandte ihre Mutter sich ebenfalls um. Richtig. Da lief ein schwarzhaariger, bebrillter Junge über die Wiese – übrigens genau auf sie zu. Als er atemlos vor ihnen stehen blieb, sah Sarah mit einigem Unbehagen das Aufleuchten in seinen grünen Augen. _Verfolgungsphantasien_, hatte Dr. Lestrange vorhin gesagt. _Neigt dazu, seine Freunde in seine Wahnwelt mit hineinzuziehen_.

"Hermione – ich _muss_ mit dir reden – nur einen Moment!" Sarah streifte er nur mit einem Blick von der Seite.

_Halten Sie Ihre Tochter auf jeden Fall von dem jungen Potter fern_. Wie sie das allerdings machen sollte, wenn sie nur zwei-, dreimal im Jahr hier war, das war ihr schleierhaft.

"Ich seh' mir jetzt Remus' Bilder an!", sagte Hermione bockig. "Komm doch einfach mit."

"Oh Mann, _bitte_! Ich war da schon drin! Dein guter Remus steht rum, hält sich an seinem Glas fest und redet Schwachsinn!"

Hermione war schon vier Schritte voraus. Sarah stand hilflos zwischen den beiden und zuckte die Schultern.

"Tja, sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf", sagte Sarah.

"Jetzt warte doch mal!", rief Harry, ohne sie zu beachten und machte sich an die Verfolgung.

Seufzend ging Sarah hinterher, wobei sie dem einsam da stehenden und noch kalten Grill ein sarkastisches Ich wusste-es-ja-Lächeln schenkte. In einer Stunde oder so würden sie hier Schlange stehen, um "Rostbratwurst auf Brötchen" zu ergattern, die die sorgfältig gemalten Buchstaben eines eifrigen, aber unbegabten Erstklässlers auf einem etwas windschiefen Schild anpriesen. Um die Anfangsbuchstaben hatte der Betreffende zusätzlich je eine kleine Blümchengirlande gemalt, und für einen Moment hatte Sarah das verrückte Gefühl eines Déjà-vu.

oooOOOooo

Sie holte Harry und Hermione kurz vor dem blau-weiß gestreiften Zelt ein, dessen Segeltuchwände sich sacht in der Sommerbrise bewegten. Die Tatsache, dass dem armen Mann nicht einmal ein Raum im Haus für seine Bilder überlassen worden war, deutete darauf hin, dass Dr. Lestrange die herrschende Meinung über seine Kunstwerke wiedergegeben hatte. Sarah fragte sich ehrlich interessiert, wie man Gemälde in einem Zelt ausstellen mochte.

Sie wechselten aus dem hellen Sonnenschein in das leicht gedämpfte Licht im Innern des lang gestreckten Zeltes. Es waren eine ganze Reihe Leute hier drin und wanderten vor den etwa fünfzehn oder zwanzig Bildern umher. Diese waren je nach Größe auf Stühle gestellt und an die Wand gelehnt worden oder standen ganz einfach auf Staffeleien. Sarah schauderte.

Vor dem größten Gemälde stand ein grauhaariger Mann und hielt, umgeben von einem kleinen Kreis von Zuhörern, einen Vortrag.

"Ist das euer Maltherapeut?", fragte Sarah leise.

"Das _war_ er", gab Hermione zurück.

"Richtig, Dr. Lestrange sagte mir vorhin, er habe gekündigt."

"Quatsch, gekündigt! Sie haben ihn rausgeekelt. Angeblich säuft er."

Das schien Sarah gar nicht so abwegig, wenn sie den Mann genauer betrachtete. Und noch etwas fiel ihr auf den ersten Blick auf. Erstaunlich große Zähne, dachte sie mit beruflichem Interesse. Und die Eckzähne ganz ungewöhnlich stark ausgeprägt!

"Herein, herein – kommen Sie nur und sehen sich um – aber fallen Sie nicht über die Scht-staffeleien –", rief Remus Wolfe ihnen entgegen. Seine Aussprache war ein wenig schwerfällig und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich unausweichlich auf das halbvolle Glas in seiner Hand. "Die Dinger – Bilder sind alle verkauft – ja, ich weiß, Sie werden's kaum glauben, aber da gibt's wirklich Leute, die die haben wollen –"

"Der ist ja blau", zischte Molly Weasley laut genug, dass es jeder hören konnte. Nicht, dass die Tatsache an sich irgendwem verborgen geblieben wäre, aber bislang hatte das taktvolle Bemühen, sie zu übersehen, vorgeherrscht.

"Er ist gefeuert worden", sagte Harry, ebenfalls nicht gerade leise. "Und außerdem hat ihn sein Lover vorhin abserviert."

"_Harry_!"

"Stimmt's etwa nicht? Also, können wir uns jetzt vielleicht mal vernünftig unterhalten?"

"Ich will dieses Bild da sehen!", erwiderte Hermione scharf und folgte den anderen Besuchern, die alle auf das größte Gemälde zusteuerten und das offenbar das Kernstück der Ausstellung bildete.

Auf dem besagten Bild, das unprofessionell an den Zeltstangen befestigt worden war und halb hing, halb lehnte, war auf den ersten Blick eine Menge Weiß zu sehen. Im Vordergrund ein paar graue Tiere – Wölfe, eine Blutspur beschnuppernd, die inmitten von all dem Weiß krass ins Auge sprang. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah man im Hintergrund die fast durchsichtig blasse, geradezu ätherische Gestalt, zu der die rote Spur führte. Sie kauerte im Schnee, war anscheinend nackt und hielt sich den blutigen Fuß. Das Bild war von grauenhaft klischeehafter Peinlichkeit, aber der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Angst in dem von hellem Haar umflossenen, androgynen Gesicht war echt und unmittelbar ergreifend. Sarah fühlte sich an irgendjemanden erinnert, den sie erst kürzlich gesehen haben musste.

"_'Der Schtu-Schturz der Schneekönigin'_ nenne ich dieses Bild – obwohl es auch _'Der Fall des Eisprinzen'_ heißen könnte – denn wie Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen ist, issie Figur nicht eindeutig –"

"Gi-nev-ra Weasley!", kreischte Mrs Weasleys Stimme in diesem Moment durch das Zelt. Alle fuhren zusammen, Wolfe ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen. "Wo bist du gewesen? Und wie siehst du eigentlich –"

"Ginevra?", kicherte Hermione und sah Harry an. "Ich dachte, Rons Schwester heißt –"

"Mum! Musst du so schreien? Und bitte brüll hier nicht diesen _grässlichen_ Namen rum!"

Am hinteren Eingang des Zeltes waren zwei weitere Rotschöpfe erschienen, der eine von ihnen war dieser ungeheuer attraktive Bill Weasley, stellte Sarah mit einer gewissen Wiedersehensfreude fest. Er hatte den Arm um eine junge Frau gelegt, die ein vanillefarbenes Sommerkleidchen trug, das mehr von den langen Beinen und der schlanken Figur enthüllte als es verbarg. Nicht ohne Neid glitt Sarahs Blick über die rote Haarmähne, die ihr ungebändigt über die Schultern fiel. Das musste die Schwester sein, von der Bill gesprochen hatte. Die Physiotherapeutin.

"Was heißt hier grässlicher Name?", ereiferte sich Molly Weasley, während die beiden zögernd herankamen. "Dein Vater und ich fanden ihn sehr schön, hat irgendwas mit einer alten Sage zu tun, Artus, oder so –"

"Das ist mir ganz egal, hier nennt mich jedenfalls keiner so!"

"Na, also weißt du, _so _toll ist Mary-Sue aber auch nicht!", warf Bill ein, der nun Sarah entdeckt hatte und ihr zulächelte.

"Wenigstens kann _das_ jeder aussprechen", erwiderte seine Schwester giftig. "Und ich muss es nicht immer wieder buchstabieren!"

"Ginevra – wo warst du letzten Dienstag? Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen, aber du warst nicht da! Nachts um halb eins!"

"Also wirklich, Mum! Ich bin er-"

"Und was soll das heißen, was ich da vorgestern von –"

"Ent_schul_digen Sie, gnädige Frau – könnten Sie Ihre familiären Streitigkeiten vielleicht woanders austragen – wir würden hier gern die ausgestellten Bilder betrachten und hören, was der Künstler uns dazu sagen möchte!", giftete eine große, blonde Frau in Richtung der Weasleys. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit vorn dicht bei Wolfe gestanden und ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den hellblauen Augen gelassen. Neben ihr stand mit gelangweilter Miene der unangenehme Oberarzt, Dr. Malfoy.

"Also, wieischschon sagte – da im Schnee – Eisprinz – da gibss ein paar mythische Bezüge – na ja – und wie Sie sehen können, hat der eine Wolf die Schp-Spur schon aufgenommen und isaufm Weg zu ihm –"

"In Ordnung –", zischte Mrs Weasley laut und vernehmlich. "Dann kommt ihr eben jetzt mit mir raus. Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter, Ginevra –" Energisch zog sie ihre Tochter auf den Eingang zu, durch den sie gerade erst gekommen waren. Dort wären sie beinahe mit Dr. Snape zusammengestoßen, der eben im Marschtempo durch die Zelttür stürmte.

"Ha, jetzt kommt es", flüsterte Hermione feixend Harry zu, der grantig mit der Schuhspitze im Gras herumbohrte.

Der langhaarige Arzt blieb vor den Weasleys stehen und nieste unterdrückt. "Oh, das ist ja – entschuldigen Sie – _Sie_ habe ich gerade – gesucht, Miss Wazlib – Wilslab – äh, _Weasley_ – ich würde gern -"

"Guter Mann, ich verstehe durch_aus_, dass Sie gern mit meiner Tochter sprechen würden, aber jetzt bin _ich_ erst mal dran! Sie können sich ja gern hinten anstellen."

"Mum, also wirklich –"

"Können Sie jetzt vielleicht endlich mal Ruhe geben da hinten – gehen Sie doch raus, wenn Sie sich unterhalten wollen!", keifte die Blonde neben Wolfe, der erschrocken zwei Schritte zurückwich.

"Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, Liebste", sagte Malfoy zu ihr. "Ich hab noch eine Menge Verwaltungskram zu erledigen, bevor es hier nachher richtig losgeht."

"Natürlich, Lucius, das hast du doch immer", sagte die Blonde sauer und wandte sich dann demonstrativ wieder an den Künstler. "Lassen Sie sich nicht unterbrechen, Remus! Dieses Bild ist einfach – be_we_gend! Erzählen Sie uns, was Sie dazu inspiriert hat! Oder besser gesagt, _wer_ – ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso mir diese zauberhafte kleine Nymphe da im Schnee so bekannt vorkommt!"

"Richtig, Wolfe, erklären Sie meiner Frau das doch mal!", sagte Malfoy, schon im Weggehen, mit unverkennbar drohendem Unterton.

Sarah erinnerte sich noch recht gut an den Blick, den Malfoy vorhin der armen Mrs. Dursley zugeworfen hatte. Umso interessanter fand sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er nun an den Weasleys vorbeikam. Das vanillefarbene Fähnchen hätte sich eigentlich rauchend von Ginevra Weasleys Schultern kräuseln müssen. Er streifte sie im Vorbeigehen leicht – und hatte er ihr da tatsächlich etwas in die Hand gedrückt?

"Snape – wie ungewöhnlich! Seit wann machen _Sie_ sich denn was aus Kultur?", begrüßte er seinen Kollegen jedoch mit völlig ungerührter Stimme. "Übrigens – schicke Krawatte! Sollten Sie öfter tragen!"

Ginevra Weasley, von ihrer Mutter am Arm weitergezogen, schenkte Dr. Snape noch ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. Dr. Malfoy schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Aber ihre Wangen waren in hektischem Rot erblüht.

Dr. Snape sah ihnen mit zusammenfallenden Gesichtszügen nach.

"Nehmen Sie's nicht zu schwer, Doktor", sagte Ron gemütlich. "Gegen Mum kommt nicht mal Mary-Sue an."


	4. Teil 4

**Teil 4**

Drago Malfoy kam missmutig auf die Festwiese hinaus. Wie er diese Bude hier satt hatte! Immer unter den wachsamen Augen seines Vaters – ihm reichte es. Diese idiotische Sache mit Remus hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können.

Drago seufzte. Da drüben stand Miss Wondergirl Weasley, im Kreise ihrer unübersichtlichen Familie. Die kleine Schlampe hatte ihn jetzt schon zweimal abblitzen lassen, war das zu fassen? Man sollte doch meinen, dass so eine kleine Physiotherapeutin – _ha_ha, dachte er grimmig, und lasst uns mal raten, was sich hinter _dieser_ Bezeichnung verbirgt! – also, dass die doch auf Ärzte nur so abfahren sollte. Aber nichts da. Die grinste ihn immer nur so komisch an. Hatte ihn vermutlich mal mit Remus gesehen. Heutzutage hatten diese Schnallen alle eine so dreckige Fantasie, die mussten einen nicht mal mehr bei irgendwas Eindeutigem sehen.

Er kam jetzt auf die Wolke mit den schwachsinnigen Wunschballons zu. Und da lächelte ihn jemand zwischen den Ballons hervor an.

"'Al_lo_, Dr. Malfoy!", zwitscherte es ihm entgegen. "Iest das niescht eine schöne Tag, niescht wahr?"

Hm. Das wäre doch auch was. Irgendwie musste er diese Sache jetzt doch endlich mal in Angriff nehmen! Vielleicht hörten die Träume dann endlich auf. Warum nicht mit Fleur Wie-auch-immer? Die konnte jedenfalls Französisch.

oooOOOooo

Sarah war sehr froh, als Hermione beschloss, dass sie genug von den kläglichen Bildern hatte. Nachdem sie sich jedes einzelne angesehen hatte, betrachtete sie nun diesen Wolfe mit so etwas wie klinischem Interesse.

Der Anblick des Künstlers, der leise schwankend ins Leere sprach – seine Zuhörer hatten einer nach dem anderen unauffällig das Weite gesucht, sogar die große Blonde – und dabei immer lauter und zugleich unverständlicher wurde, war schwer zu ertragen, fand Sarah. Und dass Harry Potter nicht von Hermiones Seite wich, obwohl sie ihn überhaupt nicht beachtete, war auch nicht gerade angenehm. Es war beunruhigend. Deshalb strebte sie jetzt sehr erleichtert dem Ausgang entgegen.

Als sie an Wolfe vorbeikamen, der inzwischen verstummt war und mit trübem Blick in sein Schneebild starrte, sagte Hermione zu ihm: "Vergessen Sie das Miststück! Ihr Eisprinz ist in Wirklichkeit ein richtiges Stinktier! Nichts als ein kümmerliches Frettchen!"

"_Hermione_ – also wirklich!"

Aber der Künstler sah ihnen nur schweigend, mit rot geäderten Augen hinterher, als sie hinausflüchteten.

Draußen auf der Wiese hatte sich das Treiben inzwischen verstärkt, und Sarah sog dankbar den Duft von frischem Kaffee ein, der in der Luft lag. Drüben bei den Tischen war ein Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut worden, und davor tummelten sich schon Mengen von Leuten. Auch der Grill war nicht länger kalt und verlassen, wie sie feststellte, sondern wurde wie erwartet von den Pflegern sowie einigen fachkundigen Vätern angefeuert und rauchte munter vor sich hin. Und an der Bühne arrangierten zwei Leute gerade große Kübel mit Gartenblumen.

Es war mehr als der Kaffeeduft – es war diese Atmosphäre wundervoller Normalität hier draußen, die sie auf einmal beinahe übermütig machte. Man konnte sich der Illusion hingeben, auf einem x-beliebigen Gartenfest zu sein. Sarah beschloss, Hermione und ihrem Freund trotz aller Warnungen einen Moment Zeit allein zu geben. Vielleicht gab er danach endlich Ruhe.

"Ich hole uns mal einen Kaffee, dann setzen wir uns da drüben an einen Tisch, in Ordnung, Hermione?" Auf jeden Fall würde sie sie hier im Auge haben.

Harry sah erleichtert, wie sie in Richtung Buffet davon ging. "Na endlich! Hermione, wir müssen unbedingt –"

"Aua – hast du den verhungerten Blick gesehen, den sie eben diesem Bruder von Ron zugeworfen hat?", fragte Hermione. "Oh Mann, der ist mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als sie!"

"Wenn du mir jetzt nicht endlich zuhörst, dann sage ich deiner Mutter, dass du nur simulierst!", brüllte Harry ziemlich laut.

Hermione sah ihn böse an. "Wag' das bloß nicht! Wenn die mich hier rausholt, muss ich acht Jahre tödlich langweiligen Schulstoff nachholen. Und das, wo ich jetzt gerade mit meinen Runenstudien durch bin." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, und sie grinste. "Ich schreibe die Briefe an meine Mum immer in Runen. Bis auf ein oder zwei Wörter jedenfalls, die schreib' ich normal. Sie sagt nie was dazu, weil sie denkt, das ist eben das Gekrakel einer Irren. Daran kannst du mal sehen, wie ungebildet die da draußen alle sind."

"Ja, ja, ich _weiß_ – jetzt hör doch mal _auf_ damit. Es gibt echt Wichtigeres!"

"Ich hab mir übrigens gestern eine japanische Grammatik und ein Zeichenlexikon bestellt, als Bea wieder mal während der Therapiesitzung aufs Klo –"

"Und der Lestrange sag' ich _außerdem_, dass du dir all diese Bücher auf ihre Kosten schicken lässt!"

"Du bist ein echter Freund, Harry. Also gut, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Hat Merlin wieder gesprochen?"

"Nein –"

"Übrigens, Bea würde sowieso nie glauben, dass ich simuliere! Schon deshalb nicht, weil sie dann weniger Geld kassieren würde. Die _brauchen_ uns hier!"

"Und das ist genau der Punkt!", ereiferte sich Harry. "Die tun doch alles, um uns so lang wie möglich hierzubehalten, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Und dann gibt es immer mal so Sachen wie diese komische Untersuchung letztes Jahr oder diese Sondersitzungen bei Snape oder die Operation von Neville letztens –" Er sah Hermione beschwörend an und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Die brauchen irgendwas aus unseren Köpfen!"

"Und wer sollte irgendwas aus dem Kopf eines Irren brauchen, Harry? Noch dazu aus _Nevilles_ Hirn?", gab sie ätzend zurück.

Harry strich sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung die langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, so dass eine große Narbe dort sichtbar wurde. "Und was ist _das_?", sagte er triumphierend.

"Die hattest du schon als kleiner Junge!", sagte Hermione von oben herab. "Voriges Jahr hattest du die Theorie, dass du von Außerirdischen entführt worden bist, die dir da irgendwas reingepflanzt haben. Das war, nachdem Ron an der Senderbelegung im Fernseher rumgebastelt hat, damit wir Akte X sehen konnten. Falls du dich erinnerst."

"Es war _eine_ Möglichkeit, oder?", gab Harry ein wenig peinlich berührt zurück.

"Also, ich halte immer noch _die_ Erklärung für am wahrscheinlichsten, dass du da als kleiner Junge in einem Wutanfall vors Waschbecken gerannt bist – das hat Drago mal rumposaunt."

"Dieser Scheiß Drago", murmelte Harry mit unklarem Unbehagen. "Von ärztlicher Schweigepflicht hat der wohl noch nie was gehört."

Hermione sah sich derweil um. "Der kauft übrigens gerade Wünsch-Ballons von Fleur!", kicherte sie. "Hat sie's doch endlich geschafft!"

Harry sah hinüber zu der Ballonwolke. Tatsächlich, das war Dragos silberblonder Haarschopf, der da im Sonnenschein glänzte.

Moment, dachte er angewidert. Hab ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?

"So ein Quatsch", sagte er muffig. "_Der_ fängt garantiert nie was mit einer Frau an!"

Als Drago dann aber mit zwei großen Ballons in Richtung des Frühstücksbuffets ging, wandte er den Blick ab und besann sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. "Hör zu. Heute, wenn diese Aufführung läuft, gehen wir runter in den Keller. Dann werde ich dir zeigen, dass ich Recht hab!"

"Du vergisst, dass ich bei der Aufführung mitmache!"

"Na und? Man sieht dich doch gar nicht, oder? Du bist doch Su- wie hieß das noch –"

"Souffleur, Mann! Ohne mich kriegen die nicht eine Zeile richtig hin", sagte sie selbstzufrieden.

"Wen interessiert das schon? Du _musst_ mitkommen –"

"Da kommt Mum wieder. Am besten verschwindest du jetzt mal, Harry, ich glaub', du machst sie nervös. Und deine Leute vermissen dich sicher schon. Die sitzen übrigens da am Tisch."

"Hab ich gesehen. Ich will nichts mit denen zu tun haben. Die sind schuld dran, dass ich hier bin. Und _du_ hast ja bloß Angst, dass ich deiner Mutter doch noch was verraten könnte!"

"Genau. Jetzt hau schon ab. Deine Tante heult sich da drüben die Augen aus!"

"Weil Bea ihnen eben gesagt hat, dass sie mich operieren müssen!"

"Aber klar. Und tschüss, Harry!"

"Hallo, ihr beiden!", rief Sarah ihnen entgegen, immer noch ganz erfrischt von ihrem Ausflug in die Normalität eines Frühstücksbuffets. Sie trug ein Tablett mit zwei dampfenden Kaffeetassen, einem Apfel und einem Stück Kuchen auf einem Tellerchen. "Harry, wenn du Hermione jetzt ein Weilchen entbehren kannst – ich würde mich gern mit ihr beim Frühstück unterhalten. Sicher wartet deine Familie auch schon auf dich."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging. "Bis _nachher_, Hermione!", sagte er, und es klang wie eine Drohung.

oooOOOooo

Die Tische unter dem knorrigen Weidenbaum füllten sich allmählich. Mrs Malfoy hatte Dr. Snape auf dem Weg vom Buffet zu den Tischen endlich abgefangen. Sie hoffte, es hatte nicht zu geplant ausgesehen. Die zweite Teetasse auf ihrem Tablett – na ja, die konnte ja auch für ihren Mann sein, oder? Oder für Drago.

"Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich doch einen Moment und trinken Sie einen Tee mit mir!"

Sie wichen einem der lang herabhängenden Weidenzweige aus und setzten sich an einen noch freien Tisch.

"Dass die das Zeug hier nicht mal abschneiden können!", beschwerte sie sich. "Dieser Filch ist einfach unfähig, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Dr. Snape nieste. "Er behauptet, die Zweige wachsen schneller nach, als er sie schneiden kann", sagte er dann in einem heldenhaften Versuch, Konversation zu machen.

"Na, wie auch immer. Schön, dass ich Sie endlich einmal angetroffen habe." Sie goss Tee in Dr. Snapes Tasse. "Milch oder Zitrone?"

"Ich _hasse_ Zitrone", erwiderte Snape finster. "Kriege schon keine Luft mehr, wenn ich das Zeug nur sehe." Der letzte Satz kam nur keuchend heraus, von zweimaligem Niesen unterbrochen.

"Oje, Sie Ärmster! Wieder Ihre Allergie, hm?" Sie rührte dezent in ihrer Tasse und verzog angesichts des geschmacklos darauf angebrachten Labels der Catering-Firma Rent-A-Buffet den Mund. Nach dieser Kunstpause rückte sie mit nur mühsam unterdrücktem Eifer mit ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen heraus. "Aber jetzt erzählen Sie mir doch – ich wollte doch mal hören – wegen Drago – Sie wissen schon, unsere Abmachung –"

"Ja, sicher", murmelte Snape undeutlich hinter seinem Taschentuch hervor.

"Also, sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit! Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Drago – ist Lucius nicht zu streng mit ihm? Er wirkt in letzter Zeit so – so gehetzt."

Snape war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Heute hatte er sich endlich einmal so weit wie möglich aus seinen Pflichten verabschieden wollen. Nur für einen Tag! Ach was, für einen _halben_ bloß! Und jetzt ging wieder alles daneben!

Eben hatten die Weasleys noch da hinten gestanden – er _musste_ Miss Weasley heute einfach sprechen – die Gelegenheit, das in der stimmungsvollen Atmosphäre eines Festes zu tun, kam so bald nicht wieder – nach all dem Ärger konnte man doch verdammt auch mal ein bisschen Glück haben –

Was musste die Malfoy ihn auch ausgerechnet jetzt vollquatschen!

"Also, Severus – jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass _Sie_ auch Angst vor meinem Mann haben!", sagte Mrs Malfoy gereizt, die Snapes suchenden Blick missverstand.

"Nein, nein – ich bin nur –"

Mist. Da gingen sie. Die Alte trieb ihre Sprösslinge wie eine Hühnerschar vor sich her, auf das Buffet zu. Und ihre Tochter hielt sie immer fest im Griff!

Snape schickte ihnen einen hilflosen Blick hinterher. Dann platzte er mit einem gewaltigen Niesen heraus – das blühende Gras auf den Weiden machte ihn immer besonders fertig. Er musste irgendwie nach drinnen entkommen.

"Ich denke, Drago geht es ganz gut", schnupfte er. "Sehen Sie, da kommt er gerade! Und er scheint sich ganz gut zu amüsieren."

Mrs Malfoy drehte sich um, und wirklich, da kam ihr Sohn, in jeder Hand einen großen, neonbunten Ballon, im Gesicht ein etwas zweifelndes Grinsen –

Jetzt hatte er sie entdeckt und versuchte schnell, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen. Dr. Snape, der das beobachtete, kräuselte säuerlich die Lippen.

"Drago! Schatz! Hallo, hier sind wir!", rief Mrs Malfoy laut.

Ihr Sohn gab auf und kam zu ihnen herüber, wobei er den Eindruck zu erwecken versuchte, als hielte er die Ballons nur gerade mal für jemand anders.

"Setz dich! Wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen. Ich habe Dr. Snape gefragt, ob sie dich auch gut behandeln", sagte Mrs Malfoy mit einem hektischen Lächeln. "Wo warst du denn? Ich hatte dich eigentlich drüben in Remus' Ausstellung erwartet."

"Hatte noch zu tun."

Seine Mutter seufzte. Ganz der Vater! Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf. "Da hab' ich übrigens eine Überraschung für dich, Schatz! Ich habe Remus das große Bild abgekauft. Du weißt schon, das mit dem Schnee und den Wölfen und einem dieser entzückenden kleinen Wesen, die er immer malt! Das wird über dem Klavier einfach perfekt aussehen."

Drago sah sie entgeistert an.

"Ja, ich kann mir denken, wie enttäuscht du bist", sagte sie schnell, seinen Gesichtsausdruck missverstehend. "Dass er kündigen musste, wo ihr doch immer so gut befreundet wart! Aber du musst das verstehen, Schatz – für einen Künstler hat das künstlerische Schaffen immer Vorrang! Du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen!"

Dr. Snape nieste und bekam gleichzeitig einen Hustenanfall.

Drago hatte mit zunehmend entgleisenden Gesichtszügen zugehört. Jetzt drohten die Ballons seiner erschlaffenden Hand zu entfliehen.

"Er hat _das_ Bild ausgestellt?", fragte er fassungslos.

"Aber ja! Es ist das Prunkstück seiner –", rief seine Mutter begeistert.

"Hat Dad es gesehen?", unterbrach Drago sie hastig.

"Ach, du kennst doch deinen Vater, Schatz! Der sieht nichts als seine Arbeit!"

"Ähm – ich darf mich dann entschuldigen – Narcissa, Drago!" Dr. Snape stand auf und verbeugte sich andeutungsweise. "Ich muss nachher bei der Feier auch kurz sprechen und möchte mir meinen Text noch einmal ansehen."

Er zupfte einen der Ballons aus dem Weidengeäst über ihnen, wo er sich verfangen hatte, und überreichte ihn Drago mit einem boshaften Ausdruck in den Augen, dann machte er sich schnell davon.

Ihm kam Mrs Weasley entgegen, die mit einem Tablett voller Kuchenstücke auf die Tische zusteuerte, im Schlepptau Ron, der Kaffeekanne und Tassen auf dem seinen trug.  
Und Miss Weasley – die stand schon seit einer kostbaren Sekunde ganz allein da am Rand des Buffettrubels!

oooOOOooo

Mary-Sue Weasley atmete auf und sah sich vorsichtig um. Keiner in der Nähe. Endlich! Ihr Herz fing wieder mit den wilden Trommelwirbeln an, als sie die Hand öffnete und den von einem Block abgerissenen kleinen Zettel darin sah. Okay, er hatte ihn ihr nicht mit einer galanten Verbeugung in die Hand gedrückt, sondern sie mehr oder weniger angerempelt. Und ganz sicher hatte er auch keinen romantischen Zweizeiler draufgeschrieben. Lucius war nicht Leonardo diCaprio. Und das war nur _einer_ seiner Vorzüge.

Mit zitternden Fingern glättete sie das Papierchen.

"In der Hütte. Während des Theaters", stand da.

Sie lächelte. Wahrhaftig, kein Leo.

Dieses Lächeln! Dr. Snape hielt sich noch einen Moment zurück, nur um sie anzusehen. Das war ein Fehler. In diesem Moment stürmte nämlich Schwester Pomfrey heran.

"Dr. Snape! Dr. Snape, wir brauchen Sie oben bei Miss Lovegood! Dr. Lestrange hat sie jetzt so weit sediert, aber sie meint – weil Luna doch so gut auf Ihre Hypnosesitzung angesprochen hat neulich – ob Sie nicht mal raufkommen können!"

Er hätte ihr am liebsten den dürren Hals umgedreht. Miss Weasley winkte ihm freundlich zu und ging von dannen. Und er musste sich jetzt wieder dieses nervtötende Gerede von Gefangenen in Schreckenskammern anhören!

Wenn die wüsste, wie recht sie damit hatte!

Zähneknirschend folgte er Schwester Pomfrey zum Haus hinüber.


	5. Teil 5

**Teil 5**

Schnaubend lief Dr. Snape durchs Treppenhaus. Mit der Lovegood hatte er mal wieder seine Zeit verschwendet. Und die Sprüche, die sie immer wieder mit pathetischer Stimme von sich gab, waren richtig unheimlich, vor allem im Lichte dessen betrachtet, was er wusste.

Er seufzte.

Wenn nur dieser Potter nicht so unglaublich dämlich gewesen wäre! Er hatte sich solche Mühe mit ihm gegeben, schließlich war Potter nach allem, was seine Krankenakte hergab, das geradezu perfekte Werkzeug für seine Pläne. Aber nach der vierten Sitzung hatte er immer noch nicht feststellen können, dass bei dem irgendwas auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen wäre.

Er seufzte noch tiefer.

Das Problem mit Potter war, dass er ihn einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Die ständig aufflammende Empörung in diesen grünen Augen – den Augen übrigens, die ihn erst auf die Fährte jener ungeheuerlichen Entdeckung gebracht hatten, von der er sich immer noch nicht erholt hatte! – diese Empörung also in Verbindung mit einer einfach gloriosen Begriffsstutzigkeit, das machte ihn schlichtweg rasend. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine Sitzung mit Potter gerade eben noch hinter sich gebracht hatte, ohne dem Bengel an die Gurgel zu gehen, musste er sich für ein, zwei Stunden am Flügel austoben. Den hatte ein wohlmeinender, aber schlecht beratener ehemaliger Patient aus Dankbarkeit dem Institut gespendet, und seitdem fristete er ein trauriges Dasein im nie benutzten Musikzimmer neben dem Konferenzraum. Da seine Künste am Klavier bei den Kollegen nicht eben geschätzt waren, führte Dr. Snapes furioses Entspannungsritual unweigerlich zu weiteren Problemen.

Dr. Snape seufzte nicht mehr, er zischte.

Leider waren seine musikalischen Talente nicht die einzigen, die in dieser Einrichtung nicht gebührend gewürdigt wurden. Ha! Diese Idioten! Mochte er in ihren Augen jetzt vielleicht nur ein Giftzwerg mit falsch gebundener Krawatte sein – der Tag würde kommen, da würden sie alle, ALLE anerkennen müssen, wer er wirklich war!

Ihr werdet schon sehen, dachte er mit grimmigem Lächeln, als er durch die Gartentür hinaus stürmte. Eines Tages werdet ihr's schon noch kapieren! Und dann werdet ihr ganz schön blöd gucken.

Aber jetzt musste er sich erst mal auf seine Rede konzentrieren. Auch wieder so etwas. Das hatte ihm Malfoy aufgedrückt, der eigentlich hätte sprechen sollen, als Oberarzt. Aber der hatte natürlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Und jetzt hatte er nicht mal mehr Zeit, sich den Kram noch mal anzusehen.

Verdammt, da drüben saßen schon jede Menge Leute vor der Bühne und warteten darauf, dass es losging!

Er eilte so schnell und so würdevoll wie möglich über die Wiese und überholte dabei ein langsamer gehendes Paar, in dem er zu seinem Ärger Lestrange und Malfoy erkannte. Was machte der denn jetzt noch hier? Dann hätte er seine Rede ja wohl auch noch selbst halten können!

Unauffällig verlangsamte er sein Tempo ein wenig, um etwas vom angeregten Gespräch der beiden aufzufangen.

"Ich habe die Unterschriften", sagte die Lestrange eben. "Die Alte hat sich zwar ein bisschen geziert, aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass es das Beste für ihren Neffen ist. Phase Sechs kann also beginnen, sobald sich der Trubel heute gelegt hat!"

"Wie erfreulich für den Chef", erwiderte Malfoy. "Dann hat er es ja bald geschafft. Und nun – du wirst mich entschuldigen – ich habe einen unerwarteten Termin, der noch einige – äh – Vorbereitung erfordert."

"Was, _jetzt_? Musst du nicht die Begrüßungsrede halten?"

"Übernimmt Snape."

"Du hast es wirklich raus, wie du hier eine ruhige Kugel schieben kannst, Lucius!", sagte Lestrange nicht ohne Anerkennung.

"Nicht gerade eine _Kugel_, Beatrice!", stellte Malfoy anzüglich klar und wollte zum Hauptgebäude abbiegen.

"Oh, Lucius, bevor ich es vergesse – deine Tante hat eben angerufen. Sie kommt nun doch schon morgen", rief Dr. Lestrange ihm nach, wobei auf ihrem Gesicht unterdrückte Schadenfreude und ein beinahe echter Ausdruck von Mitgefühl um die Vorherrschaft rangen.

"Monica?! Morgen schon –?! Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso der Chef ausgerechnet die alte Schachtel als Supervisorin eingesetzt hat!"

"Ich will dir ja nicht die Festtagslaune verderben, aber wir sollten uns ihren Lieblingsfall vorher unbedingt noch einmal ansehen."

"Wie wahr. Aber – _später_, meine liebe Bea. Jetzt gibt es Vordringlicheres!"

Snape legte die letzten Meter zur Bühne mit einem Gebrodel verschiedenster Gefühle im Bauch zurück. Phase Sechs stand unmittelbar bevor! Und dieser verstockte Potter hatte immer noch nicht kapiert –! Und er musste jetzt Malfoys Rede halten, damit der mal wieder irgendeine Nummer schieben konnte! Es war einfach _unglaublich_, was ihm hier immer wieder zugemutet wurde!

Knirschend vor Wut betrat er das Podium. Als er in der ersten Reihe die Vorsitzende des Stiftungsvereins entdeckte, die die nächste Rede halten sollte, ging ein Teil seines Ärgers in hämisches Vergnügen über. Sie rutschte schon ganz ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herum und hantierte mit einem Stapel Papier.

Da kann ich die letzten Sätze ja beruhigt weglassen, dachte er. Die Burkes lässt sicher nichts ungesagt!

"Ich begrüße Sie im Namen der Klinikleitung zum diesjährigen Sommerfest", sagte er also und ließ den Blick streng über die Versammelten gleiten. "Und nun überlasse ich das Wort Ms Rhonda Ann Burkes vom Stiftungsverein."

Und während Ms Burkes – von der Knappheit des Vorredners ebenso überrascht wie entzückt – aufsprang, ihre Papiere verlor und wieder einsammelte, verließ Dr. Snape mit gemessenen Schritten das Podium und setzte sich auf den letzten leeren Platz in der ersten Reihe, dicht bei einem der farbenfrohen Blumenkübel, was er allerdings zu spät registrierte. Die erste Welle des feindlichen Angriffs erreichte ihn, als die Burkes endlich oben stand und ihre Blätter auf dem Pult sortierte.

oooOOOooo

Sarah hatte es eben aufgegeben, weiter auf Hermione zu warten. Vor einer Viertelstunde hatte sie verkündet, sie müsse noch etwas wegen der Theateraufführung klären, und seitdem war sie verschwunden. Sarah suchte sich einen guten Platz, der zufälligerweise genau hinter der versammelten Familie Weasley lag, warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf ihr Handy und schaltete es stumm. Der erste Redner war Dr. Snape.

Finsterer Typ, dachte sie, als er nach seinem Satz die Bühne verließ. Und die Krawatte ist hundertprozentig von Woolworth. Aber wenigstens fasst er sich kurz. Sie ließ ihren Blick zu dem weit gefälligeren Anblick schräg vor ihr zurückkehren, wo Bill Weasley zwischen seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester saß.

Als die grauhaarige Frau vom Stiftungsverein mit mädchenhaft hoher Stimme zu sprechen begann, machte sie sich seufzend auf eine längere Sitzung gefasst.

"Ich darf mich der Begrüßung unseres lieben Dr. Snape anschließen, der mit der Würze der Kürze hoffentlich Ihren Appetit auf mehr angeregt hat!", zwitscherte sie los und warf einen schelmischen Blick in die erste Reihe hin zu ihrem Vorredner. "Was für ein wundervoller Tag für unser Fest! Und wie schön, dass Sie so zahlreich –"

Sie wurde von einer Salve von explosionsartigen Niesanfällen unterbrochen und blickte nun strafend ans Ende der ersten Stuhlreihe.

"Verzeihung! Das sind – die Lilien –", keuchte Dr. Snape von dort und stand auf. "Ich halt' das Zeug einfach nicht aus!" Geduckt huschte er so weit weg von den Blumenkübeln wie möglich und blieb dort stehen. Die bunten Gartenlilien verströmten derweil ihr unsichtbares Gift in ungestörter Pracht weiter, und Ms Burke nahm den Faden wieder auf.

"Im Namen des Stiftungsvereins möchte ich mich nun erst einmal ganz herzlich bei unseren Gastgebern bedanken, die uns heute ein so wundervolles Willkommen bereitet haben!", rief sie enthusiastisch. "Beglückt dürfen wir hier an allen Ecken und Enden sehen, wie segensreich Ärzte und Therapeuten mit unseren Kindern arbeiten – hier inmitten der heilsamen Natur. Wir durften uns umsehen in dieser – nein, ich will diese Einrichtung gar nicht _Klinik_ nennen, denn sie ist ja so viel mehr – sie ist eine _Heimat_ geworden, ein _Zufluchtsort_ – ja, lassen Sie es mich einmal poetisch formulieren: Dieser Ort hier ist eine _goldene Festung _für die angeschlagenen Seelen unter uns, die –"

Oh mein_ Gott_, dachte Severus Snape hinter seinem Taschentuch und verdrehte die Augen.

Eher die Gans, die goldene Eier legt, dachte Beatrice Lestrange und sah aus wie eine Katze, die eben einer Maus den Kopf abgebissen hat.

"Der Esel, der Goldstücke scheißt!", brüllte es in diesem Moment von hinten, und alle Köpfe wandten sich um. "_Das_ isses, wassiese Bude hier in Wirklichkeit is! Lassen Sie sich nicht für blöder verkaufen als Sie sind! Ich könnt' Ihnen Sachen erzählen –"

Remus Wolfe stolperte durch den Mittelgang zwischen den Stuhlreihen, und auch ohne die fast leere Flasche in seiner Rechten hätte kein Zweifel über seinen Zustand bestanden.

"Mr Wolfe – nun warten Sie doch – Sie können doch nicht –" Von einer der hinteren Reihen war die Sekretärin McGonagall aufgesprungen und hastete dem Stolpernden hinterher.

"Fragen Sie doch mal die da da vorne, wassie –", sprudelte Wolfe hervor, aber da packte ihn Minerva McGonagall energisch am Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort.

"Nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht so gehen!", sagte sie leise.

"Mirissoschlecht!", war – glücklicherweise – das Letzte, was die Zuhörer von Remus Wolfe hörten, bevor Rhonda Ann Burkes sich mit Nachdruck räusperte und die Köpfe sich wieder nach vorne drehten.

Burkes sandte dem Betrunkenen noch einen Blick voll empörtem Tadel hinterher und nahm dann ihre zum zweiten Mal unterbrochene Rede wieder auf.

Es war ziemlich heiß, und die Stimme der Rednerin wurde zu einem monotonen Hintergrundgeräusch, während Sarah in einer Art Lähmung versank und die Steckmücke beobachtete, die auf Molly Weasleys Nacken landete und zustach – den Schweißtropfen, der hinter Bill Weasleys niedlichem Ohr herabrollte – das wiederholte Aufblitzen der Uhr am schmalen Handgelenk der Weasley-Schwester, wie immer sie nun auch heißen mochte –

Sie schreckte auf, als sich das Licht veränderte: Die Schatten waren auf einmal nicht mehr scharf umrissen, sondern weich und verschwommen. Als Sarah aufblickte, sah sie, dass ein Heer kleiner Wölkchen aufgezogen war und nun die Sonne erreicht hatte.

Gleichzeitig schnurrte es in ihrer Tasche los. Sie hatte das Handy auf Vibrationsalarm gestellt. Seufzend beschloss sie, es noch einmal zu ignorieren. Irgendwann würde ja wohl auch diese Rede ein Ende nehmen.

oooOOOooo

Eine Ewigkeit später stand Sarah am Buffet, knabberte an einem Möhrenschnitz und kam sich ziemlich verloren vor. Sie hätte diesen Tag nutzen und sich endlich einmal richtig mit Hermione unterhalten sollen, das wusste sie. Im Gewimmel um das Buffet und den Grill hatte sie vergeblich nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, und jetzt stand sie hier und wurde allmählich verdrießlich.

In dem Moment, in dem sie sich zu einer gründlichen Suche nach Hermione entschloss, entdeckte sie Bill Weasley, der gerade skeptisch die Rohkostplatte betrachtete. Dann nahm er sich hastig das letzte verbliebene Fleischbällchen von der Platte daneben und bemerkte ihren Blick exakt in dem Moment, in dem er es mit einem einzigen Biss verschlingen wollte.

Die Folge war ein heftiger Hustenanfall von seiner und ein nur mit heroischer Anstrengung bezwungenes wildes Gelächter von ihrer Seite. Als er mit hervorquellenden Augen in seinen Hosentaschen nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen begann, erbarmte sie sich, zog ein Kleenex aus ihrer Handtasche und gab es ihm.

"Danke, Ms – äh, Granger!"

"Nicht mehr Granger", rutschte es ihr heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. "Ich – ach, nennen Sie mich einfach Sarah."

"Sarah, schön, ich bin Bill. Nachdem hier nun alles kahl gefressen ist – was halten Sie von einem kleinen Spaziergang? Meine Mutter wartet mit Ron auf die Torten, und Ihre Tochter hat Sie anscheinend auch versetzt! Ich zeig Ihnen das Gelände, wenn Sie mögen."

"Gern", erwiderte sie mit einem Herzklopfen, das die letzten Nachwehen des Gelächters endlich erfolgreich vergehen ließ.

"Durch die Felder hier gibt es einen ganz netten Weg."

Die Wölkchen, die vorhin während Ms Burkes langer Rede aufgezogen waren, hatten den Himmel inzwischen mit einem weißlichen Dunst überzogen. Der leichte Wind vom Morgen hatte sich gelegt, und auf einmal herrschte brütende Stille über den Feldern, die die Klinik umgaben. In den Grasstreifen entlang des Feldweges schrillten die Grillen, und Sarah wurde mit einem Mal seltsam beklommen zumute. Der Weg stieg langsam an, und nach einer Weile erkannte sie, dass der dunkle Umriss vor dem noch dunkleren Wäldchen oben auf dem Hügel ein Gebäude war.

Es war so heiß, dass ihr die Bluse am Rücken zu kleben begann. Verflixt, warum fiel ihr jetzt bloß nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen können? Der junge Mann neben ihr ging so munter drauflos, dass sie sich auf einmal auch noch an ihr Alter erinnert fühlte.

Das Gebäude, das immer düsterer aussah, je näher sie kamen, erwies sich als eine alte Scheune. Es war seltsam still hier oben, fiel Sarah auf. Das Holzgebäude stand da wie ein Tier, das sich zum Sprung niedergekauert hat. Sie hatte auf einmal eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen.

"Düster, was?", sagte Bill lässig. "Die Leute hier in der Umgebung nennen es die heulende Hütte. Sagen, hier spukt es."

"Na, herzlichen Dank. Mir war schon vorher irgendwie unheimlich. Aber jetzt –"

"Ach, das ist doch Quatsch", lachte er, und der Anblick seines lachenden Gesichts unter diesem unglaublich roten Haar und die Art, wie sich das weiße Hemd über seinen Oberarmen spannte, bewirkte, dass sie sich plötzlich ganz schwach fühlte. "Kommen Sie, wir sehen mal rein! Das ist nur 'ne alte Scheune, und da drin ist es im Moment auf jeden Fall kühler als hier draußen."

Und als er die knarzende Tür aus altersschwarzem Holz aufzog, folgte sie ihm mit klopfendem Herzen.

oooOOOooo

Drago Malfoy warf dem abgeräumten Buffet nur einen sauren Blick zu, dann machte er kehrt und entschwand über die Wiese. Er hatte sich die Reden angehört, das reichte ja wohl. Jetzt hatte er sich ein bisschen Freizeit verdient! Er ging am Pferdestall vorbei in Richtung Weide. Er musste dringend nachdenken. Die kleine Französin hatte seine Einladung zu einer Motorradfahrt am Nachmittag bereitwillig angenommen. So weit, so gut. Er fuhr zwar ziemlich schlecht und eher ungern, aber die Hühner flogen nun mal auf Motorräder – und auf die Männer, die sie fuhren. Außerdem fand er sich selbst unwiderstehlich cool in seiner schwarzen Lederkluft. Wenn die Weiber nur nicht immer so vorhersehbar gewesen wären! Er wusste genau, wie das ablaufen würde. Sie würden rumfahren, sie würde kichern und sich an ihm festhalten. Und dann würden sie natürlich rein zufällig oben bei der Hütte vorbeikommen.

Drüben am Zaun stand die zottelhaarige Hexe aus Abteilung Zwei. Drago hielt immer vorsichtigen Abstand zu ihr, seit sie ihm einmal völlig unerwartet mitten in einer Sitzung, bei der er nur als Zuhörer anwesend gewesen war, eine reingehauen hatte. Reingehauen? Sie war ihm quasi ins Gesicht gesprungen und hatte ihm angedroht, ihm die Nase abzubeißen!

Vollkommen verrückt, das Stück. Erstaunlich, dass die hier so unbeaufsichtigt übers Gelände gehen durfte! Und – war der Knabe da neben ihr nicht dieser Typ aus Abteilung Eins – der mit diesen unwahrscheinlich grünen Augen?

Halt, dachte er erschreckt. Hab ich das jetzt gerade _wirklich_ gedacht?

Er fühlte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

Es war alles umsonst. Es gab keine Rettung für ihn. Ganz egal, wie gut Fleur delaCoers Französisch war.

oooOOOooo

Das schwarze Pony stand am Zaun und zermalmte genüsslich die Zuckerstücke, die es soeben bekommen hatte.

"Damit tust du dem aber auch keinen Gefallen", sagte Harry mit einem kritischen Blick auf die langen gelben Zähne.

"Er _liebt_ Zuckerstücke!", sagte Hermione bestimmt. "Und wenn er den ganzen Tag diese Psychos hier rumschleppen muss, hat er doch ein bisschen Verwöhnung verdient. Nicht wahr, Dark Lord, hm, mein Süßer?"

Sie tätschelte dem Tier die lange dunkle Nase, und Harry verzog entnervt das Gesicht. "Uärgh, hör doch bloß mit diesem Getue auf! Was ist jetzt, kommst du nun mit?"

"Ich _kann_ nicht, Harry! Ich muss gleich bei diesem bescheuerten Theaterstück mitmachen!"

"Vergiss doch den Quatsch! Das hier ist viel wichtiger."

"Ist dir klar, dass ich deinetwegen gerade das Buffet verpasst habe? Erst diese idiotische Besprechung mit Trelawney und jetzt auch noch du –"

"_Bitte_, Hermione!"

"Nur in den Keller runter?"

"Ja! Wahrscheinlich schaffst du's zurück, bevor die überhaupt anfangen. Falls dir dann noch nach Theater zumute sein sollte!"

"Aber was soll uns das denn eigentlich bringen?", fragte Hermione immer noch zweifelnd, obwohl sie bereits neben Harry her auf das Hauptgebäude zu huschte.

"_Er_ sagt, ich muss in den Keller gehen", murmelte Harry. "Und – na ja, so Zeug eben. Du würdest es sowieso nicht glauben."

"_Wer_ hat das gesagt?", fragte sie scharf.

"Du weißt schon. Dumbledore. Das – Bild."

"Oh Mann, _Harry_, lies ein anderes Buch!" (und im Original sagt sie das natürlich auf Englisch °g°)

Sie hatten inzwischen das stille, offenbar leere Hauptgebäude erreicht.

"Sie dürfen uns auf keinen Fall sehen!", flüsterte Harry eindringlich, als sie durch den verlassenen Flur zum Treppenhaus hasteten.

"Allerdings nicht", schnaubte Hermione. "Was dir bei all deinen heimlichen Aktionen echt fehlt, ist eine Tarnkappe oder so was."

"Psst jetzt!"

Sie näherten sich dem schmalen Nebengang nicht weit von der Warteregion. Hier gab es die einzige Treppe, die nach unten führte.

Drei Treppen liefen sie nach unten. Dann standen sie unvermittelt vor einer abweisenden, undurchsichtigen Milchglastür.


	6. Teil 6

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, Sister of Death, Lilli, Black Zora und Poet of Babylon – sorry, dass es mit der Fortsetzung so lang gedauert hat! Obwohl die beiden letzten Kapitel in Skizzen schon seit über einem Jahr existieren, ist mir immer wieder was dazwischen gekommen. Die Teile brauchen zwar immer noch Feinschliff, aber jetzt müssen sie raus – glaub irgendwie nicht, dass ich nach dem Erscheinen von Deathly Hallows noch Lust auf FF haben werde (aber wer weiß!). Schleifen werde ich vielleicht später noch. Eure Kommentare waren ein Ansporn zum Weitermachen, danke!_

**Teil 6**

Wie gut, diese blöden Dinger endlich los zu sein! Fleur delaCoer hatte die letzten sechs Wunschballons einer enthusiastischen Großmutter in die Hand gedrückt (und aus eigener Tasche bezahlt) und tanzte nun die Treppen zu dem Zimmer im dritten Stock der Klinik hinauf, das sie sich mit Mary-Sue teilte. Dort angekommen, schlängelte sie sich hastig aus ihrem Trikot. Sie war ja so aufgeregt! Endlich hatte es geklappt! Mit einem kleinen Jubellaut machte sie zwischen den Betten ein paar Tanzschritte. Gleich würde Dr. Malfoy – der _junge_ Dr. Malfoy – _Drago_! – sie endlich auf seinem Motorrad mitnehmen! Vor ihrem schmalen Spind blieb sie stehen und starrte angestrengt hinein. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen? Ihre Hand stieß an einen kleinen, ovalen Bilderrahmen, der versteckt zwischen der Wäsche lag. Sie nahm ihn heraus, und die Freude auf ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen Schmollmund, der Ronald Weasley in die Knie hätte sinken lassen.

„Es tut mir wierklisch leid!", flüsterte sie dem Foto zu. „Iesch 'ab disch nischt vergessen, mon oncle! Aber 'eute – _'eute_ iesch werde –!" Sie warf das Foto zurück in die Wäsche und tanzte noch einmal durch den Raum, außerstande, an etwas anderes zu denken als an den süßen Assistenzarzt mit dem wundervollen Haar.

oooOooo

Draußen auf der Wiese ergriff unterdessen eine ungewohnte Empfindung Besitz von Dr. Snape. Nach einer kurzen professionellen Analyse konnte er sie identifizieren: Es war Zufriedenheit, die da hoffnungsvoll in ihm aufkeimte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er Potter drinnen durch die Gänge huschen sehen, und zwar zusammen mit dieser klugscheißerischen Simulantin – besser hätte es gar nicht kommen können! Die Dinge waren also endlich doch noch in Gang gekommen! Welche Erleichterung, vor allem nachdem sich die dämliche kleine Französin als echter Rohrkrepierer erwiesen hatte!

Da durfte er sich jetzt wohl ein wenig Entspannung und Privatleben gönnen, und genau zu diesem Zweck hatte er hier Posten bezogen: am äußeren Rand des Kreises, den die herabhängenden Weidenzweige um die Tische bildeten. Nah genug, um alles, was sich dort abspielte, im Auge zu haben, und doch ausreichend weit entfernt, um nicht als Beobachter aufzufallen. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich, wie er fand, mit seinem Bratwurstteller unauffällig genug getarnt. Während er angewidert im erstarrenden Fett herumstocherte, behielt er den Tisch, an dem Miss Weasley im Kreise ihrer Angehörigen und – ausgerechnet! – Potters Familie wie ein Juwel in einem Abfallhaufen glänzte, genau im Blick.

oooOooo

Petunia Dursley balancierte zwei übervolle Teller mit Rostbratwürsten und belegten Brötchen über die Wiese zu der großen Trauerweide hinüber, wo sich die Gäste inzwischen dicht an dicht um die Tische drängten. Wenigstens hatten Vernon und Dudley noch einen Platz gefunden, während sie selbst schwitzend und in wachsender Verzweiflung beim Grill angestanden hatte. Wenn sie nur Harry nicht aus den Augen verloren hätte dabei!

Obwohl sie sich innerlich einer Panik näherte, bemühte sie sich standhaft um ein Lächeln, als sie den Tisch ansteuerte, an dem außer ihren beiden Lieben auch noch die fette Frau in geblümtem Kleid saß, neben dem langen Rothaarigen, der so etwas wie ein Freund von Harry war. Ganz ans Ende der Bank hatte sich die junge Physiotherapeutin gequetscht, deren unmögliches Auftreten sie in einem Gespräch mit der Sekretärin noch anzusprechen gedachte. So konnte die Person doch nicht mit Patienten umgehen – mit _Halbwüchsigen_, um Himmels Willen! Der Ausschnitt war schon tief genug – aber damit nicht genug, es war auch deutlich zu sehen, dass sie darunter keinen BH trug.

Das hatte auch Vernon Dursley bemerkt, und als seine Frau ihm den dampfenden Teller vorhielt, hatten seine Augen zwischen den beiden Verlockungen einen heftigen Kampf auszufechten. „Gab's kein Bier?", murrte er und entschied sich schließlich für den Teller.

„Du weißt doch, was Dr. Smith gesagt hat –"

„Ja, ja, schon _gut_! Dann fang ich eben erst mal hiermit an!", unterbrach er sie und schnappte ihr endlich den Teller aus der Hand.

„Duddy?" Petunia hielt ihrem Sohn den anderen Teller hin und riss ihn damit aus der reglosen Bewunderung desselben Objekts, das auch seinen Vater gefesselt hatte. „Harry habt ihr nicht gesehen, oder?", fragte sie ohne große Hoffnung. Vernon schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wetten, es gibt wieder einen Sturm!", ließ sich da völlig unerwartet der Rothaarige vernehmen. Petunia war richtig überrascht. Sie hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Junge – Robert? Roland? _Ronald_! – ein Problem mit dem Sprechen hatte. Vielleicht auch mit dem Denken. Mit seiner Bemerkung lag er allerdings nicht ganz daneben: Es war richtig grau geworden, während sie am Grill gewartet hatte.

„Letztes Jahr", redete Ronald weiter, kichernd und mit vollem Mund, „letztes Jahr ist das Buffet weggeflogen. Dobbsy ist fast ausgeflippt, weil das ganze Geschirr hinüber war. Ich _wette_, das passiert heut auch noch!"

„Sei nicht kindisch, Ronald!", wies ihn seine Mutter zurecht. „Das sind doch nur ein paar Wolken!"

Da offenbar niemand für Petunia noch ein wenig zusammenrücken wollte, blieb sie stehen und wischte sich jetzt schon zum dritten Mal einen der herabhängenden Weidenzweige aus dem Gesicht. Wie seltsam, es ging immerhin nicht der geringste Luftzug! Nein, über dem Gelände lastet seit einiger Zeit drückende Schwüle, und mit einem ersten Ziehen über dem rechten Auge kündigte sich nun auch noch ihre Migräne an. Aber das waren ja alles nur geringfügige Übel im Vergleich zu dem, was sie wirklich bedrückte! Das Elend brach mit voller Wucht über sie herein, als sie in diesem Moment auch noch Dr. Snape entdeckte, der nicht weit entfernt zwischen den Weidenzweigen stand und ohne hinzusehen zu essen versuchte – ob er sie verfolgte?! Sie konnte die Sache einfach nicht länger aufschieben! „Ich gehe mal und suche Mrs McGonagall, Schatz", sagte sie leise zu Vernon. „Vielleicht kann sie uns ja raten –"

„Die finden Sie drinnen", schaltete sich überraschend die fette Frau ein und sah sie über ihr Frikadellenbrötchen hinweg mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Hat eben diesen Süffel, na, diesen Künstler-Typen reingebracht. Der hat vorher allerdings noch auf die Wiese gekotzt."

„_Mum_!", sagte Mary-Sue Weasley und wurde rot.

„Was heißt hier _Mum_? Es stimmt! Ich hab es selbst ge-"

„Danke schön", sagte Petunia hastig. „Ich versuch's dann mal in ihrem Büro."

oooOooo

Bestens! Da entschwand Potters Tante über die Wiese zum Hauptgebäude hinüber! Sie hatte blass und verheult ausgesehen, und er hätte ein komplettes Monatsgehalt darauf verwettet, dass sie sich gerade auf die Suche nach jemandem machte, dem sie ihr Leid klagen konnte – vermutlich die McGonagall. Mit anderen Worten: Auch hier kam die Sache wie geplant ins Rollen. Er hatte seine Pferdchen ins Rennen geschickt – jetzt konnte er im Hintergrund bleiben und zusehen, wie sie sich schlugen.

Ha! Diese Sache war so _diffizil_ – und doch hatte er sie durch geschicktes Taktieren genau in die Wege geleitet, auf denen er sie haben wollte … Und außerdem hatte er bestimmt seit zehn Minuten kein einziges Mal mehr geniest. Das alles bestätigte seine Theorie, dass ein _wirklich_ starker Geist den Körper und die Geschicke eben doch beherrschen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte. Und deshalb _würde_ er heute auch noch mit Miss Weasley sprechen!

Gnädig gestimmt, wollte er eben doch noch einen Versuch mit der Bratwurst machen, als ihm diese samt Teller und Besteck einfach aus den Händen gefegt wurde. Fassungslos sah Dr. Snape dem Weidenzweig nach, der locker ausschwang und Teller nebst Wurst an einem Stuhl des am nächsten stehenden Tisches zerschellen ließ. Als die darauf sitzende Frau erschreckt und empört aufsprang, musste er so plötzlich und so entsetzlich niesen, dass es ihn beinahe von den Füßen riss.

oooOooo

Mary-Sue Weasley bemühte sich, nicht hinzusehen. Der arme Dr. Snape! Irgendwie gelang es ihm immer wieder, sich völlig unmöglich zu machen. Na ja. Nicht ihr Problem, genau genommen. Sie hatte im Augenblick ganz andere Sorgen. Verstohlen sah sie auf die Uhr. Gleich würde das Theaterstück beginnen, und dann wurde sie erwartet! Zur Hütte musste sie auch noch kommen. Lucius war nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt … Aber sie konnte hier einfach noch nicht weg – Mum war ohnehin schon auf dem besten Weg zu einer Szene. Dieser blöde Bill!!

„Undankbar!", stieß ihre Mutter eben zwischen zwei Bissen hervor. „Ihr seid schrecklich undankbare Kinder! Wo steckt Bill jetzt wieder?! Erst schleppt er mich an so einem heißen Tag hierher, und dann haut er einfach ab! Ohne ein Wort!"

Mary-Sue sah, wie zwischen den Brötchenhälften, in die ihre Mutter jetzt biss, die Mayonnaise herausquoll, und schloss die Augen. Auf einmal war ihr richtig schlecht. Sie wollte jetzt endlich hier _weg_! „Unsinn, Mum!", sagte sie genervt, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es stimmte. Sie hatte ihren Bruder vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die Wiese verlassen sehen. Mit dieser Frau! „Er vertritt sich bestimmt nur mal die Beine!"

oooOooo

Im Hauptgebäude war es kühl und still. Petunia Dursley dachte gerade, dass es anscheinend vollkommen verlassen war, als ihre Nase die letzten Ausläufer eines teuren Herrenduftes auffing, die wie unsichtbare Bänder durch den Gang vor ihr schwebten. Von weit vorne, Richtung Hauptausgang, hörte sie das Zuschlagen der Glastür, und als sie um die Ecke in den Hauptgang einbog, sah sie eben noch langes silberblondes Haar im aufkommenden Wind draußen aufwehen, als der Träger des Duftes die Treppe hinunterlief –

Jetzt, mit dem Büro der Sekretärin in Sichtweite, ballten sich ihre Sorgen zu einem großen Kloß in ihrer Kehle zusammen. Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand.

„Ja? Nur herein!", kam Mrs McGonagalls Stimme gedämpft von drinnen. Petunia schob sich durch den Türspalt und prallte vor dem ganz anderen und unerwarteten Duft zurück, der sie hier empfing. Sprit! Es roch eindeutig nach Sprit. Die Sekretärin verzog säuerlich die Mundwinkel und nickte zu dem damenhaften kleinen Sofa hin, auf dem sie mit Petunia schon so manche Tasse Tee eingenommen hatte. Heute würden sie das jedenfalls nicht tun, so viel stand fest. Das Sofa war belegt.

„Setzen Sie sich doch zu mir an den Schreibtisch, Mrs Dursley", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Mr Wolfe ruht sich hier nur ein wenig aus." Während Petunia diesem Angebot folgte, konnte sie nicht umhin, missbilligende Blicke auf den Maltherapeuten zu werfen, der wie ein gefällter Baum auf Mrs McGonagalls schottengemusterten Decken lag, die Füße in Schuhen auf der Armlehne. Er schnarchte erstaunlich laut, und bei jedem Atemzug klirrte die Kaffeetasse, die vergessen auf seiner Brust stand, leise gegen die Untertasse. Die Hand, die sie gehalten hatte, war heruntergeglitten. Neben dem Sofa lag eine leere Ginflasche, und darum herum zwei, drei zerknüllte Papiertaschentücher, die aus der Schachtel auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch stammten.

„Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Mrs Dursley? Möchten Sie eine Tasse Kaffee – ich habe eben frischen –"

Es war der Anblick der Kleenex-Schachtel, der Petunia den Rest gab. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Aber, aber, Mrs Dursley!", sagte McGonagall, unterdrückte ein Seufzen und schob der Weinenden die Schachtel hinüber. „Was ist denn passiert? Geht es Ihrem Neffen nicht gut?"

„Doch – nein – aber –" Petunia presste mit zitternden Fingern ein Tuch an ihre Augen. „Dr. Lestrange – sie hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass –"

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal", sagte die Sekretärin resolut und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wer in diesem Haus eigentlich der Therapeut war. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt eine gute Tasse starken Kaffee bringen, und dann –"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass ein – ein – ein Eingriff nötig ist – bei Harry –"

„Das tut mir wirklich leid für Ihren Neffen, aber Sie dürfen sich nicht so beunruhigen, Mrs Dursley. Harry ist hier in erfahrenen Händen. Diese kleinen Eingriffe sind inzwischen –"

„Und ich weiß doch gar nicht – ich kann doch eigentlich gar nicht meine Zustimmung dazu geben – nicht ohne – ohne die –"

„Ja?"

Ein besonders lauter Schnarcher von Remus Wolfe ließ beide zusammenfahren. Dann platzte das Elend aus Petunia einfach heraus. „Ich meine, so eine Entscheidung kann ich doch nicht treffen ohne die Einwilligung seiner – seiner _Mutter_!"

oooOooo

„Labor – da hast du's!", sagte Hermione und nickte zu den nüchternen Buchstaben hin, die den Zweck der Abteilung hinter der Milchglastür verkündeten.

„Alles nur Tarnung", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen da durch."

„Sagt wer?"

„Neville. Und – Dumbledore." Harry öffnete die Tür unverzagt.

„Meinst du, die würden das hier einfach unverschlossen lassen, wenn's wirklich 'ne geheime Abteilung wäre?", fragte Hermione spöttisch, während sie hinter Harry in den leeren Gang schlüpfte. Getünchte Wände und grauer Betonboden empfingen sie hier, Neonröhren an den Decken, Türen, die von der linken Seite abgingen. Und Stille. Lastende Stille.

Am Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür, die ebenfalls unverschlossen war. Es gab ein seltsames, klickendes Geräusch, als sie hinter ihnen zurück ins Schloss fiel, aber das beachteten sie nicht weiter. Der plötzliche Wechsel der Szenerie war viel interessanter: Hier gab es keine Neonröhren mehr, auch keinen Betonboden. Sie standen in einem dämmrigen, gefliesten Flur, in dem nur eine einzige Tür zu sehen war, eine schlichte, weiße Tür mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Schild daneben. Schwarz auf weißem Plastik war da zu lesen: „Immortal Inc., Riddle and Burkes. Geschäftsführung."

„Was ist das denn? Eine Firma? _Hier_?!", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

„Riddle and Burkes!", rief Harry aufgeregt. „Riddle! Das hat Dumbledore auch gesagt! Dahinter muss es sein!"

„Und was auch immer!", murmelte Hermione säuerlich. „Riddle ist der Klinikchef, und das ist ein _Büro_, Harry. Und ich glaub kaum, dass du _da_ auch einfach so reinmarschieren kannst!"

„Ha _ha_!" Harry sah sie strafend an. „Das sagt ja wohl die Richtige, was?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?!", schnappte sie.

„Komm schon, Hermione! Rück ihn raus!"

Hermione verkniff den Mund. „Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

„Tu nicht so! Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du Filch einen Generalschlüssel geklaut hast?"

Hermiones Blick wurde schwarz und böse. „_Deshalb_ also. Deshalb musste ich unbedingt mitkommen, ja? Na, dann hast du aber Pech gehabt, weil –"

„Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du den brav zurückgebracht hast! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gerade noch in Beas Büro –"

„Quatsch, zurückgebracht!", fauchte Hermione. „Denkst du, ich bin blöd? _Du_ bist blöd, wenn du glaubst, dass du die Tür da mit einem Generalschlüssel aufkriegst!"

„Versuch's doch wenigstens!" Harry verlegte sich aufs Betteln. „Ich _muss_ da einfach rein!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie auf einmal beide eine Tür schlagen hörten – noch weit entfernt, aber eindeutig im Untergeschoss – und dann – waren das Schritte? Mit klackenden Absätzen?

„Jetzt _mach_ schon!", zischte Harry.

„Na gut. Bevor wir hier noch entdeckt werden –" Seufzend griff sie in die alte Tasche, die sie immer mit sich herumschleppte. „Den Schlüssel kannst du hier vergessen, Mann. Aber ich hab was Besseres. Und wenn du auch nur _ein_ Wort davon weitererzählst, verpasse ich dir noch eine Narbe!"

Und dann sah Harry ungläubig zu, wie sie zwischen Zetteln, Stiften und Zuckerstücken einen Bund Dietriche aus ihrer Tasche hervorzog.

oooOooo

Narcissa Malfoy war die Empörung in Person, als sie in das Büro ihrer Schwester stürmte. „Lucius ist schon wieder verschwunden!", rief sie. „Warum muss er sogar während dieses Festes ständig arbeiten?!"

„Na, irgendwer muss das Geld doch schließlich verdienen, mit dem du dann zweifelhafte Künstler aufpäppelst, oder?", gab Beatrice zurück, die vor einem geöffneten Tresorschrank stand und sich hektisch durch einen Halter voller Pipetten fingerte.

„Was heißt hier zweifelhaft?", empörte sich Narcissa weiter, während sie zum Schreibtisch ging. Hier ließ sie der Anblick einer Schale voller aufgezogener, aber verschlossener Spritzen zurückschrecken. Sie trugen allesamt Aufkleber mit winzigen Totenköpfen. „Remus Wolfe hat demnächst eine Ausstellung in _London_, er wird –"

„Darf ich dich an deinen letzten Schützling erinnern, Schwesterherz? Den wundervollen Guildo Lockhart, der sämtliche älteren Damen mit seiner Samtstimme in Verzückung versetzte, bis er – sozusagen von der Bühne weg – als psychopathischer Serienmörder verhaftet wurde!"

„Das wirst du mir wohl ewig vorhalten, was?" Narcissas Blick glitt über den Kasten, der neben den Spritzen auf dem Tisch stand und einen dicken Ordner sowie ein Gefäß mit beschrifteten Pipetten enthielt. „Phase V", lasen ihre Augen mechanisch auf dem Etikett an der Vorderseite des Kastens. Und darunter: „N. Longbottom".

„Und er hatte nicht mal _selbst_ gesungen!", feixte Beatrice, den Kopf noch immer im Schrank. „Das kam ja dann auch noch raus!"

Die Frau des Oberarztes stand da und kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen, die sichtlich unterschiedliche Richtungen einschlugen. Während Dr. Lestrange nun eine weitere Lade – „Phase VI: H.J. Potter" war auf dem Etikett zu lesen – aus dem Schrank nahm und auf ihrem Schreibtisch abstellte, kam ihre Schwester zu einem Entschluss. „Ich weiß ganz genau, warum ihr Remus loswerden wollt!", platzte sie heraus.

„Ach", sagte Dr. Lestrange und blickte überrascht auf. „Soll das heißen, Drago hat dir endlich erzählt, dass er seit Jahren –"

„Drago? Blödsinn! Was hat _er_ denn damit zu tun? Lenk nicht ab, Bea!", zischte Narcissa, und ihre Augen glühten voller Triumph. Was für ein Genuss, nun endlich mit dem Wissen herauszurücken, das ihr seit Tagen durchs Hirn zuckte wie ein gefangener Fisch, der sich nicht totschlagen lassen will. „Nein, Bea! Zufällig weiß ich, was du letzten Sommer getan hast! Nach dem letzten Sommerfest, um es ganz genau zu sagen!"

„Ja, und was soll das gewesen sein?" Dr. Lestrange suchte jetzt eine Pipette nach der anderen aus den beiden Kästen heraus und legte sie auf ein Metalltablett, auf dem bereits mehrere unangenehm aussehende medizinische Instrumente lagen.

„Ich sage nur – _Dr. D'Or_!", sagte Narcissa und klang wie eine Fanfare. Die Wahrheit! „Dr. D'Or, der auf der Rückfahrt von unserem Sommerfest _angeblich_ mit seinem Wagen über die Klippen stürzte! Oh ja! Remus hat mir alles darüber erzählt!"

„Ich bitte dich, Cissy! Was willst du denn damit andeuten? Kein Jahr, in dem da nicht mehrere tödliche Unfälle passieren! Die nennen die Ecke nicht ohne Grund Deathly –"

„Ach, hör doch auf damit, ich –"

„Und Dr. D'Or war ein – na, seien wir ehrlich – ein schon recht seniler älterer Herr –"

„Ich glaube, er war Mitte Vierzig, Bea!"

„ – der hier allzu reichlich von Lucius' bestem Beaujolais getrunken hat und dann unbedingt noch nach Mitternacht abreisen musste! Wir haben alle unser Bestes getan, um ihn daran zu hindern, aber er war nicht davon abzubringen. Übrigens ein ganz typisches Merkmal beginnender Altersdemenz, dieser unvernünftige Starrsinn, aber –"

„Sie haben seine Leiche nie gefunden!"

„Dafür aber seinen Wagen, Liebes!", gab Bea zurück. „Und jetzt –" In diesem Augenblick leuchtete der rote Knopf auf, der unter ihrer Schreibtischplatte angebracht war. „Und jetzt", nahm sie ihren Satz wieder auf, während sie mit routinierten Bewegungen zwei der aufgezogenen Spritzen in ihre Kitteltasche steckte, „jetzt musst du mich entschuldigen, ich habe anscheinend einen Notfall." Sie knallte die Schale mit den übrigen Spritzen in einen Kasten, der in dunkelroten Buchstaben die rätselhafte und irgendwie bedrohliche Aufschrift „D.H.s" trug, schnappte sich ihr Tablett und eilte dann mit wehendem Kittel an ihrer Schwester vorbei. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und was immer Wolfe dir für einen Unsinn erzählt hat – du solltest bedenken, dass der Gute nicht nur ein Alkoholiker ist, sondern auch deinen Sohn vögelt. Ich halte ihn für einen notorischen Lügner!"

oooOooo

Auf der Wiese nahm indessen das Fest seinen Lauf. Die Tische standen jetzt verlassen und ketchupfleckig unter dem grauen Himmel; das Buffet wurde hektisch abgeräumt. Die Gäste hatten sich ganz überwiegend vor der Bühne eingefunden, über die nun schon seit einer Weile das Theaterstück dahinholperte, von gesättigten Angehörigen liebevoll beklatscht, von den Mitpatienten hingegen eher gelangweilt aufgenommen. Das änderte sich mit dem Auftritt einer sehr langen Gestalt in einem – nun, _gewagten_ Kostüm, Stiefeln und giftgrüner Federboa. Aus den hinteren Zuschauerreihen kamen laute Pfiffe.

„Geile Federn!", brüllte jemand.

„Toller Hintern!"

„Mein Gott, wer ist _das_ denn?", fragte Molly Weasley entgeistert.

„Das ist Blaise", grinste Ronald. „Der wollte schon ewig mal 'ne Frauenrolle haben, und diesmal hat er's endlich geschafft. Weil Angelina in der Reittherapie vom Pferd gefallen ist und –"

„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten!", rief Mrs Trelawney entrüstet. Sie war aufgestanden und drehte sich nun erbost zu den Störenfrieden um.

„_Sin_-gen! _Sin_-gen!", skandierten die Jungen in der letzten Reihe ungerührt.

Blaise wedelte affektiert mit der Federboa. „Wenn _ich_ zaubern könnte –", begann er.

„Soll das heißen, die lassen hier eine _Transe_ auftreten?!", zischte Molly Weasley.

„Psst!", zischte die Frau, die zwei Plätze weiter saß, empört.

„Eine – _was_?", fragte Ronald.

„Herrgott, Ron, kann man wirklich so blöd sein?", sagte seine Schwester sauer. Sie saß inzwischen auf glühenden Kohlen. Der Himmel hatte sich in den letzten Minuten noch weiter verdüstert, und Gewitterwolken schwammen wie große, fahle Geisterschiffe über das unfreundliche Grau.

„Wenn ich zaubern könnte –", wiederholte Blaise auf der Bühne nachdenklich. „Äh – Mrs Trelawney – mir fällt im Moment der Text nicht mehr ein. Kann ich nicht stattdessen was singen? Ich habe in letzter Zeit hart an meiner Version von –"

„NEIN!", schrillte Mrs Trelawney mit beschlagener Brille. Diese Aufführung entwickelte sich allmählich zum schlimmsten Fiasko ihrer Laufbahn. „Du machst jetzt mit deinem Text weiter wie geprobt! Im Notfall haben wir einen Souffleur! Hast du das vergessen?! _Himmelherrgott_!"

„Dann eben nicht", sagte Blaise eingeschnappt. „Was guckt ihr eigentlich so dämlich?", wandte er sich dann an das Publikum. „Ich _bin_ eine Frau, was kann ich dafür, dass ich den falschen Körper erwischt hab! Und außerdem ist Hermione _nicht an ihrem Platz_. Kein Souffleur – kein Text!", fügte er giftig hinzu und legte einen hüftenschwenkenden Abgang hin.

„Yeah, Zabini!", johlten die Jungs.

„Entschuldige, Mum – ich habe Kopfschmerzen", flüsterte Mary-Sue nach einem weiteren verzweifelten Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie konnte unmöglich noch länger warten. Sonst würde er vielleicht – „Ich verschwinde mal eben!"

Molly sah ihr misstrauisch nach. Mit Kopfschmerzen hatte sie so ihre Erfahrungen.

oooOooo

Und während Mary-Sue Weasley unter dem dräuenden Himmel hastig in den Feldweg einbog, während vor dem Hauptausgang Drago Malfoy seine Maschine startete und mit aufheulendem Motor und Fleur delaCoers dünnen Armen um seine lederbekleideten Hüften auf die Straße donnerte, während Mrs Trelawney unter Tränen versuchte, von ihrer Aufführung zu retten, was noch zu retten war – während die ersten stärkeren Windböen die Glut im Wurstgrill wild aufflackern ließen und Papierservietten und Wunschballons durch die Luft wirbelten, hatte tief im Bauch der Klinik Hermione mit ihren Dietrichen eine Tür nach der anderen geöffnet, bis sie endlich in einem von dämmrigem, grünlichem Licht erfüllten Labor standen und sich mit großen Augen umsahen.

„Da ist es!", keuchte Harry und zeigte triumphierend in die Mitte des Raums. „Ich hab's ja _ge__wusst_! Die hatten also alle Recht!"


	7. Teil 7

**Teil 7**

„Seine _Mutter_?! Aber ich dachte – sind Harrys Eltern denn nicht schon lange tot? Haben Sie mir nicht selbst –"

„Das war das, was wir ihm erzählt haben!", schluchzte Petunia. „Meine Schwester – sie war – sie war so eine _Schlampe_! Nur wegen ihr ist das alles passiert mit dem armen Harry!"

Mrs McGonagall wich indigniert zurück. Ein solches Vokabular wurde in diesem Büro üblicherweise nicht geduldet. Es schien beinahe, als übten der Alkoholgeruch und das Schnarchen im Hintergrund einen die Moral auflösenden Einfluss aus. Mit strenger Miene wartete sie auf den Fortgang von Petunia Dursleys Ausführungen.

„Als mein Schwager herausbekam, dass Harry – na ja, nicht _sein_ Sohn ist, da fing er an zu trinken – verlor den Job – und so weiter, Sie kennen das sicher – und dann, eines Tages, ist er ausgerastet. Bei einer _Familienfeier_, vor allen Leuten!" Petunia putzte sich schnaubend die Nase. „Da war Harry schon sieben! James schrie herum, er sollte doch mal seine Mum fragen, wer denn nun sein _wirklicher_ Dad wäre – und dass sie es vielleicht ja noch wüsste – der arme kleine Harry, er war doch sowieso schon so unausgeglichen – dann ist er auch noch die Treppe runtergefallen, als er weglaufen wollte – und dann wollte Lily, dass ich ihn für eine Weile zu mir nehme, bis sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hätte – und dann –", Petunia musste Luft holen, „dann hab ich nie mehr etwas von ihr gehört! Und mit Harry – da wurde es jeden Tag schlimmer –"

„Das ist ja _unge_-", gelang es Mrs McGonagall einzuwerfen.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles!", schluchzte Petunia wieder los und nahm endlich den Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche, den sie jetzt seit über einer Woche mit sich herumgetragen hatte. „Ich _muss_ einfach mit jemandem darüber reden! Hier, sehen Sie! Anonym! Angeblich droht Harry größte Gefahr, wir sollen _bloß_ nicht zulassen, dass – aber lesen Sie es selbst!"

Die Sekretärin nahm den schon etwas verknitterten Brief entgegen, setzte ihre Lesebrille auf und begann zu lesen. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, und beim Weiterlesen schlichen sich erste Anzeichen von Entsetzen in ihr sonst so diszipliniertes Mienenspiel. „Marode Klinik – korrupte Ärzte – Operation in jedem Fall verweigern – aber das ist ja ungeheuerlich!"

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, wie ich mich fühle?", schniefte Petunia. „Nachdem Dr. Lestrange heute Morgen das mit der Operation gesagt hat – und ich _habe_ unterschrieben, was hätte ich denn tun sollen – ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich wenden soll – _jeder_ könnte doch in diese Sache – oh, was soll ich nur tun!"

Mrs McGonagall sah sie über den Brillenrand hinweg an. „Haben Sie eine Idee, wer Ihnen diesen Brief geschickt haben könnte?", fragte sie und betrachtete nachdenklich die kleine, aber gestochen scharfe Schrift, die kunstvoll aller persönlichen Eigenheiten beraubt war.

Petunia schluchzte noch einmal heftig auf. Dann sagte sie entschlossen: „Ja. Das habe ich allerdings!"

oooOooo

Dr. Snape verfolgte die Theatervorführungen alljährlich mit einem bösartigen Vergnügen und nahm dafür sogar den Aufenthalt auf der unbekömmlichen Wiese in Kauf. Im Allgemeinen blamierte sich dabei jeder einzelne der Beteiligten, und vor allem Kollegin Trelawney litt jedes Mal Höllenqualen. Er fand es immer wieder erfrischend, ihrem langsamen Zusammenbruch zuzusehen. Bei weitem unterhaltsamer als das Theaterstück! Es gab leider viel zu wenige Leute, die sich mit noch größerer Geschicklichkeit lächerlich machten als er selbst.

Aber heute vermochte nicht einmal ihre Reaktion auf das Auf- und Abtreten Blaise Zabinis seine Laune zu heben. Wo war Miss Weasley hin? Sekunden zuvor hatte sie noch zwischen Mutter und Bruder gesessen – und einen Niesanfall später war sie fort. Verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Er stopfte sein Taschentuch zurück in den Kittel und starrte blicklos in das Chaos, das nun von der Bühne ins Publikum zu schwemmen begann, vor allem in die erste Reihe, wo zwei Patientenmütter die weinende Trelawney zu trösten versuchten (auch etwas, das sich Jahr für Jahr wiederholte). Verdammt! Heute – es _musste_ einfach heute sein! Heute war _der_ Tag! Das hatte er im Gefühl –

Der plötzlich aufkommende Wind zerrte an seinem Kittel, und auf einmal verdichtete sich sein Gefühl zu einer beinahe schicksalhaften Ahnung. Ein unwiderstehliches Verlangen nach einem Spaziergang überwältigte ihn und lenkte seine Schritte fort von Kollegen, Patienten und Besuchern – fort von der Klinik und der Festwiese – in die seltsam aufgeladene Stille der Natur –

Die wüsten Wolkenberge, die sich über ihm zusammenballten, ignorierte er ebenso wie das alarmierende Kribbeln in seiner Nase. Als er das Gelände verließ und auf den Feldweg abbog, störte ihn ein Motorrad, das oben auf der Straße vorbei bretterte, in seiner Konzentration. Säuerlich sah er der Maschine nach – soso, der Eisprinz verdrückte sich also auch gerade! Und wenn das da hinter ihm auf dem Sattel nicht die dämliche kleine Französin war –!

Na ja. Mit der hatte er ohnehin aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt. Nur gut, dass er sich nie auf eine Möglichkeit allein zu verlassen pflegte.

Während er niesend zwischen den blühenden Gräsern bergan zu steigen begann, überlegte er boshaft, ob es dem jungen Malfoy wohl um Fremdsprachenunterricht ging. Üblicherweise pflegte der doch in _anderen_ Gärten zu wildern.

oooOooo

Die Sekretärin hatte aufmerksam zugehört. „Kommen Sie, Mrs Dursley!", sagte sie nun und erhob sich. „Sie müssen mit ihm sprechen!"

„Aber – aber das kann ich nicht! Verstehen Sie doch – ich habe die beiden damals zusammen gesehen – es war eine so _peinliche_ Situation! Ich bin heute noch dankbar, dass er _mich_ nicht gesehen hat! Ich kann ihn _unmöglich_ darauf ansprechen!"

„Ich werde Sie begleiten!", sagte Mrs McGonagall unerschütterlich. „Aber eine solche Sache muss auf jeden Fall geklärt werden! Letztlich geht es ja auch um den Ruf dieser Einrichtung!"

Und als Petunia zögernd hinter ihr das Büro verließ, knatterte direkt vor dem Fenster ein Motorrad mit einem Höllenlärm den Weg zur Straße hinunter. Remus Wolfe, der bisher reglos geschlafen hatte, fuhr auf und fiel vom Sofa. Es gibt Geräusche, die uns selbst auf dem Totenbett noch erreichen würden.

oooOooo

Gebannt starrten sie auf das große Glasbecken in der Mitte des Raumes. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Aquarium und war mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die von innen heraus schwach zu leuchten schien. In diesem Aquarium schwammen allerdings keine Fische.

„Na ja", begann Hermione zögernd. Es fiel ihr immer schwer, anderen Recht geben zu müssen. „Also, ich seh mir das mal von nahem an!"

Dann standen sie beide neben dem Bassin und betrachteten den sehr alten Mann, der, von langem weißem Haar und ebensolchem Bart umflossen, wie schlafend in der Flüssigkeit schwebte. Absurderweise trug er einen schwarzen Anzug.

„Er lebt!", sagte Hermione überrascht. „Er atmet!"

„Er ist es!", flüsterte Harry. „Das ist Dumbledore!"

„Den hab ich schon mal gesehen –", grübelte Hermione. „Aber da sah er irgendwie – _anders_ aus –"

„Trockener vielleicht?", schlug Harry ätzend vor. Allmählich fand sein Herz wieder zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurück, und während er auf den Mann im Tank starrte – den Mann, der seit Wochen durch ein Bild oder auch einfach in seinem Kopf mit ihm geredet hatte! – breitete sich ein Gefühl der Ernüchterung in ihm aus. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er ja sowieso nicht allzu viel von dem verstanden, was der ihm da erzählt hatte – er sollte ihn retten, und zwar aus einer Gefahr, die sie alle bedrohte, so viel hatte er kapiert, und zumindest was Dumbledore betraf, konnte er ja auch ganz gut erkennen, was er damit gemeint hatte. Freiwillig war der bestimmt nicht in diesem Becken gelandet.

Aber da war noch mehr gewesen, und davon hatte er niemandem was erzählt. Er hatte ein Bild im Kopf – ein Bild, das ihn heimsuchte, in dem sich Unbekanntes und Rätselhaftes mit Vertrautem mischte, und das auf verstörende, um nicht zu sagen nervtötende Weise. Und jetzt stand er hier – und außer dem Mann im Bassin und dem grünlichen Licht stimmte aber auch _gar nichts_ mit diesem Bild überein. Was jetzt? Und, das nur mal nebenbei: Was war denn nun mit der Wahrheit über seine Eltern – die sollte doch auch noch kommen, oder?

„Harry!" Hermione hatte sich weiter umgesehen und schob gerade den weißen Vorhang zur Seite, der einen Teil des Labors abtrennte. Aber er hatte keine Lust mehr. Vielleicht hatte er mit dem alten Typen hier Recht gehabt, okay, aber ansonsten kam er sich total verschaukelt vor. Totenköpfe! War da nicht noch was mit Totenköpfen gewesen, in seiner Vision?

„Harry! Jetzt komm doch mal!", rief Hermione aufgeregt. „Hier ist noch einer! Guck dir bloß den mal an!"

Harry schüttelte hastig alle Visionen ab – das Gesicht von diesem blöden Drago konnte ja wohl unmöglich dazugehören, oder?! – und ging zu Hermione hinüber. Da war tatsächlich noch so ein Tank hinter dem Vorhang!

„Der trägt ja einen Taucheranzug", stellte er fest, und während er es aussprach, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser schwarze Taucheranzug _auf jedem Fall_ zu DEM BILD gehörte. Ein unheimliches Gefühl schlich sich über seine Haut.

„Ist das alles, was dir auffällt?!", flüsterte sie. „Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?"

„Echt gruselig! Oh Mann – ist das etwa –?" Harry sah plötzlich, was sie meinte. Dieses bleiche, seltsam künstliche Gesicht hatte er schon mal gesehen! Im Fernsehen! „ Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, was sollten sie denn mit _dem_ hier machen? Was machen die hier _überhaupt_?!"

„Darf ich dich erinnern – _Immortal_ Inc., Harry! Warum dauernd Operationen, wenn die hier die ultimative Verjüngungskur anbieten, oder so was!" Fasziniert blickte sie in das Bassin. „Ich wette, die werden Millionen damit scheffeln!", sagte sie beeindruckt. Dann machte sie sich daran, den im grünlichen Dämmer verschwindenden Rest des Labors zu untersuchen. Harry versuchte derweil, die verwirrenden Puzzlestücke in seinem Kopf zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen.

„He, guck mal, dieser Schalter! _Regler außer Betrieb_ – na klar!", rief Hermione aus einer Ecke. „Findest du das nicht auch verdächtig, wenn die so ein Schild dahinhängen? In _so_ einem Raum?"

„Psst! Sei mal still!" Dann hörten sie es beide: das Geräusch klackender Absätze. Und es näherte sich. Harry sauste zu Hermione in die Ecke. „Das ist garantiert Bea!", keuchte er und packte sie am Arm. „So ein _Mist_! Wenn die uns hier –

„_Lass_ das!", zischte sie und riss sich los, wobei sie unglücklicherweise hart gegen den Regler knallte. „_Aua_!"

„Meine Brille! Musst du so um dich schlagen? Jetzt hab ich –" Ein rülpsendes  
Glucksen unterbrach ihn. Es klang, als wenn der Stöpsel aus einer vollen Wanne gezogen worden wäre. Dann erfüllte lautes Gurgeln das Labor.

„Harry!", hauchte Hermione. „Das Bassin!"

Harry tastete noch immer nach seiner Brille. „Ich _kann_ nichts sehen!", sagte er wütend. „Meine Brille ist im Arsch! Nur weil du –"

„Harry! Das Zeug da in den Bassins – es läuft ab!"

„– so hysterisch rum-"

„Psst! Da! Da drüben!", flüsterte Hermione und zerrte ihn hinter ein medizinisches Gerät unklaren Zwecks. Im letzten Moment bekam er seine Brille endlich zu fassen, und dann öffnete sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auch schon eine bis dahin nicht erkennbare Tür. Dr. Lestrange betrat mit misstrauischer Miene den Raum.

oooOooo

„Da! Sehen Sie, da geht er doch! Da drüben, wo die Felder anfangen!" Petunia Dursley stand zitternd neben Mrs McGonagall im peitschenden Wind. Um sie herum flüchteten die Leute ins Gebäude, und ein paar wenige Unerschütterliche versuchten, Grill und Stühle und Blumenkübel in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Mrs McGonagall folgte Petunia Dursleys Blick. "Sie haben Recht!", sagte sie erstaunt. „Das ist er! Was hat er denn vor – einen Spaziergang? Jetzt?! Noch dazu mit seiner Allergie –"

„Er flieht!", sagte Petunia mit ungewohnter Bestimmtheit. „Aber ich werde ihn nicht entkommen lassen!"

„Warten Sie doch! Ich komme mit!" Ein greller Blitz tauchte die Welt in ein fahles, krankes Licht, und sie schauderte. Aber dann zog sie ihre Jacke fest um sich und lief los.

Und oben auf der Straße jagte in schlingernden Schlangenlinien ein Fahrrad hügelan –

oooOooo

Lautes Platschen lenkte Harrys und Hermiones entsetzte Blicke kurzzeitig von Dr. Lestrange ab. Aus den versiegenden Fluten erhob sich der alte Mann und wrang seinen Bart aus. „Die Zeit ist gekommen!", sagte er dann, mit einem schwachen Akzent zwar, jedoch mit erstaunlich klarer Stimme. „Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche erhebt sich der Gefangene aus der Kammer des Schreckens! Den Kelch des Feuers hat er geleert und –"

„Derselbe Blödsinn wie bei der Lovegood!", murrte Dr. Lestrange. „Als wär's ein Virus!"

Der Mann – wir wollen ihn im Folgenden der Einfachheit halber erst einmal _Dumbledore_ nennen – ließ sich nicht stören. Er stieg über den Beckenrand und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist er? Der Prinz unter den Halbblütigen – Sohn des –"

„Geh wieder schlafen, mein Alter. Um dich kümmern wir uns später!", sagte Beatrice und griff in ihre Kitteltasche.

„_Nein_!", schrie Hermione da und sprang aus der Deckung. „Rühren Sie ihn nicht an!" Sie packte den alten Mann, der sie mit milder Verwunderung betrachtete, und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Sie sind ein Opfer illegaler medizinischer Experimente! Kommen Sie mit! Wir fliehen!"

„Abhauen!", brüllte Harry, versetzte Dr. Lestrange einen Stoß, der sie immerhin durch das Labor taumeln ließ, und nahm Dumbledores anderen Arm. Die Ärztin verfing sich derweil in dem Vorhang, der das zweite Bassin umgab, und riss ihn schließlich mit sich zu Boden.

„Mann – guck mal da!", keuchte Hermione und starrte wie gebannt auf das Becken, dessen Bewohner wie ein Zombie gegen die Glaswände stieß. „Michael Jackson ist auch aufgewacht!"

„_Abhauen_!", brüllte Harry noch einmal und mit Emphase. Dr. Lestrange hatte jedoch vorübergehend das Interesse an ihnen verloren. „Nein, _nicht_!", kreischte sie, während sie sich aus dem Vorhang zu wickeln versuchte. „Es ist noch viel zu früh, Sie sind noch nicht so weit! Wir sind erst kurz vor Phase _Sechs_!"

„Das ist unsere Chance!", zischte Harry. „Da, durch die Tür!" Er zerrte Hermione und Dumbledore mit sich durch die Tür, die Dr. Lestrange offen gelassen hatte. Unvermittelt fanden sie sich in einem niedrigen, röhrenartigen Gang wieder, der hier und da von einer nackten Glühbirne erleuchtet war. „Was _machst_ du denn noch?"

„Die Tür zu!", sagte Hermione und verkantete einen ihrer Dietriche im Türschloss. Von drinnen hörten sie Krachen und Splittern und Beas Kreischen.

„_Los_ jetzt!", rief Harry panisch, als die Tür unter heftigen Stößen erzitterte. Er riss die beiden mit sich durch den Gang, der immer enger wurde. Außerdem stieg er langsam an, bis sie irgendwann vor einer schmalen, rohen Treppe standen.

oooOooo

Ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag schien den schwefelgrauen Himmel zu spalten, und im selben Moment stürzten die Regenmassen los. Dr. Snape hatte Mühe, noch etwas zu sehen. Der Schlamm spritzte bis zu seinem Kittel hinauf, während die Felder um ihn herum in einem Feuerwerk aus Blitzen flackerten. Die alte Scheune! Bis dahin war es nicht mehr weit! Er hetzte geblendet den im Regen versinkenden Feldweg hinauf, bis er vor der schwarzen, abweisenden Holzwand stand und nach dem Türgriff tastete.

Die Tür fiel mit einem Ruck wieder hinter ihm zu. Einen Moment lang stand er orientierungslos im plötzlichen Dämmerdunkel und empfand noch einmal dieses seltsame Gefühl von Schicksal –

Glücklicherweise waren die beiden an der Wand links von ihm so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie sein Hereinkommen glatt verpasst hatten. Als das Grollen des Donners kurz nachließ, musste er zweifelsfrei feststellen, dass er Miss Weasley, die er den ganzen Tag hatte stellen wollen, nunmehr gefunden hatte. Außerstande sich zu bewegen oder auch nur den Blick abzuwenden, stand er da und hörte zu, wie sie leidenschaftlich seinen Kollegen anfeuerte. Der Regen tropfte ihm von Kinn und Nase und bewirkte, dass die dunkelgrüne Krawatte sein Hemd langsam in ein faszinierendes Rosa umfärbte.

Erst ein plötzlicher Niesreiz vermochte ihn aus seiner Lähmung zu reißen. Panisch presste er einen Finger unter die Nase – ein Trick, der meistens funktioniert, wenn man ihn noch rechtzeitig anwenden kann – und huschte in den dunklen Schatten auf der rechten Scheunenseite. Dort hörte er in ohnmächtiger Ergebenheit dem Fortschreiten des Aktes auf der anderen Seite zu, bis von draußen knatternder und dann plötzlich abreißender Motorenlärm, gefolgt von wüstem Geschrei seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte. Und gerade, als es bei den beiden an der Scheunenwand endlich zum Äußersten kam, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen, und zwei weitere atemlose, tropfende Opfer des Regengusses stürmten herein.

Dr. Drago Malfoy und Fleur delaCoer flohen allerdings nicht nur vor dem Wolkenbruch, wie sich Sekundenbruchteile später herausstellte. Der Krach, mit dem die Scheunentür an die Wand knallte, war nun auch für die beiden Turteltauben nicht mehr zu überhören gewesen – allerdings waren die Dinge da bereits zu weit gediehen, als dass irgendetwas ihren Verlauf hätte stoppen können. Dr. Snape hatte eben noch Gelegenheit zu der Feststellung, dass die Dame seines Herzens in äußerster Verzückung wie ein Meerschweinchen quiekte, dann übertönte Remus Wolfes Gebrüll alle weiteren Laute.

„Also doch!", schäumte der und packte Malfoy junior, der entsetzt hinter Fleur delaCoer zurückzuweichen versuchte, am Kragen seiner Motorradjacke. „Du hast also doch was mit einer von diesen Schlampen! Du Feigling! Du _Verräter_!"

„_Niescht_!", kreischte Fleur und wollte Drago wegziehen, aber der tobende Wolfe fauchte sie mit gefletschten Zähnen an und stieß sie fort. „Ich bring dich um! Ich beiß dir die Kehle durch!!"

„Hilfe! _Helft_ mir doch! Der ist total durchgeknallt!", gellte Drago mit hervorquellenden Augen.

Dr. Snape, noch mit seinen Gefühlen ringend, hatte zunächst Schwierigkeiten, diesem plötzlichen Szenenwechsel zu folgen, aber dann breitete sich langsam ein gehässiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus. Er machte ganz sicher keine Anstalten, Drago zur Hilfe zu eilen, und weil er genüsslich zusah, wie Remus Wolfe seine Hände um den Hals des Assistenzarztes schloss, entging ihm, wie dessen Vater auf der anderen Seite der Scheune ächzend und fluchend seine Angelegenheiten regelte und Mary-Sue mit dem Fuß hastig ein Wäschestück unter dem nächsten Heuballen verschwinden ließ. Aber vermutlich hätte er das sowieso nicht sehen wollen.

„_Hilfe_!", gurgelte Drago.

Und die Rettung nahte. Im hinteren Teil der Scheune polterte es dumpf, als einer der Heuballen herunterfiel. Bill Weasley – überraschend ohne Hemd und Jackett, sondern im weißen Feinripp-Unterhemd – setzte elegant darüber hinweg und eilte zu den Kämpfenden hin. Sein langes, rotes Haar flog ihm offen ums Gesicht, und insgesamt lenkte sein Anblick die Aufmerksamkeit erfolgreich von dem einer weiteren Person ab, die für einen Moment in der Lücke der Mauer aus Heuballen sichtbar geworden war.

„Aber _hallo_!", rief er, als der tobenden Maltherapeuten packte. „Wir werden doch keine Mädels verprügeln, was?" Während er ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm, taumelte Drago rückwärts in Fleurs Arme und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. „Oh, Verzeihung", sagte Bill, als er erkannte, wen er gerettet hatte.

Entschuldigungen jeder Art lagen Dr. Malfoy senior, der inzwischen wieder einen gesellschaftsfähigen Zustand erreicht hatte, allerdings fern. Wie eine wütende Hornisse stürzte er sich auf seinen zitternden Sohn. „Wie war das?", keifte er. „Nichts Wahres dran, ja?!"

„Das stimmt ja auch – ich bin mit der französischen Tussi hier, verdammt noch mal – der Irre verfolgt mich einfach!", keuchte Drago.

„_Wie bitte?! _Seit _Jahren_ bist du –", brüllte Wolfe und versuchte, Bill Weasley abzuschütteln und, als das erfolglos blieb, ihn zu beißen.

Aber in diesem Moment hob sich, inmitten des allgemeinen Geschreis und untermalt vom Trommeln des Regens auf dem Dach, direkt neben dem heruntergefallenen Heuballen mit einem schauerlichen Ächzen der Scheunenboden. Das war so verblüffend, dass sie alle innehielten und hinstarrten. Vier Arme stemmten ein großes, quadratisches Stück Holzboden in die Höhe und warfen es dann zur Seite. In die plötzliche Schwärze segelten mit unangebrachter Heiterkeit einige Strohhalme hinab, vorbei an den gehetzten Gesichtern von Harry Potter und Hermione Granger. Die beiden arbeiteten sich hastig durch die Falltür, wobei Hermione einer dritten Person beim Hinaufsteigen behilflich war. Oben angekommen, sahen sie sich völlig perplex der nicht minder erstaunten Gruppe gegenüber, die kurzzeitig von ihren diversen Kämpfen abließ

„Was zum Geier –", platzte Hermione heraus.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", schrie Harry. „Die alte Hexe ist bestimmt schon –"

„Aller_dings_ ist sie das!", erklang es eisig aus dem Loch im Boden, dem dann Dr. Lestrange entstieg – übrigens mit erstaunlicher Grazie. „Und jetzt seid ihr _dran_, ihr kleinen Ratten! Jahrzehntelange Forschungsarbeit, einfach zunichtege-" Erst in diesem Moment entdeckte auch sie die stumme Versammlung, und ihre Miene wurde noch um ein paar Grad frostiger. Während sie noch überlegte, was nun zu sagen wäre, wurde hinter ihr in der Falltür eine lange, dünne, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt sichtbar. Mit ungelenken, aber nichtsdestotrotz entschlossenen Schritten näherte sie sich der Gruppe, deren Aufmerksamkeit jedoch abgelenkt wurde, weil gleichzeitig jemand die Scheunentür öffnete.

„Kommen Sie!", keuchte die tropfende Sekretärin und zog Petunia Dursley mit sich herein, wobei diese beinahe über Remus Wolfes Fahrrad gestolpert wäre. „Hier können wir uns unter-"

„_Thomas_!", schnitt ihr da Dr. Lestranges wilder Aufschrei das Wort ab. Der Mann im feuchten Taucheranzug war ein wenig schwankend neben ihr stehen geblieben. „Sie dürfen doch nicht – Sie müssen unbedingt wieder –"

„Dr. _Riddle_!", rief der langbärtige Mann im nassen schwarzen Abendanzug mit kindlichem Erstaunen. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder –"

„Dr. – Dr. _D'Or_!", japste die Sekretärin. „Wie kommen _Sie_ denn hierhin? Alle Welt denkt, Sie sind tot!"

„Oncle _D'Ambly_!", zirpte Fleur fassungslos und ließ Dragos Hand sinken. „Die Brief war also doch rieschtik!"

„Was für ein Brief?", schnappte Mrs McGonagall mit einem scharfen Seitenblick auf Petunia Dursley. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Eine anonyme Brief! Schrieb, dass Oncle D'Ambly 'ier gefangen ge'alten wird! Des'alb iesch werde Praktikantin 'ier, um ssu suchen –"

Aber ihr wiedererstandener Onkel schien sie gar nicht zu sehen. Auch Dr. Riddle war nicht länger von Interesse. Stattdessen eilte er mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck auf Dr. Snape zu, den er erst in diesem Moment in der Gruppe ausgemacht hatte, und umarmte ihn. „Da sind Sie ja!", rief er in akzentfreier Begeisterung aus. „Mein Retter! Meine Träume haben Sie mir immer wieder gezeigt! Der Prinz, der –"

„_Prinz_? Ich hör ja wohl nicht richtig!", ließ sich da erstmals die unerwartet hohe und ein wenig eingerostete Stimme des Klinikchefs vernehmen. Dr. Riddle, dem der tropfende Taucheranzug seltsamerweise nichts von seiner natürlichen Würde raubte, strebte mit langen Schritten zwischen den Leuten hindurch auf Dr. Snape zu. „Hast _du_ ihm das gesagt? Sag bloß, _du_ hast den ganzen Aufstand hier veranstaltet, nur weil ich dich nicht anerkannt habe?"

Dr. Snape versuchte gerade, sich der ziemlich nassen Umarmung von Dr. D'Or zu erwehren, verwickelte sich aber in dessen Bart. „Ich hab nicht _Prinz_ gesagt, verflucht noch mal!" Mit einem groben Ruck befreite er sich aus der Bartschlinge und stand mit geballten Fäusten inmitten der Versammlung seiner Kollegen und Patienten, die ihn alle anstarrten. „Ich bin dein _Sohn_!", kreischte er dann auf einmal los. „Nur weil meine Mutter nicht – der Titel steht mir _zu_!" Und mit diesen Worten riss er sich die tropfende Krawatte vom Hals und schmiss sie auf den Boden vor die Füße des Klinikchefs.

Das Gewitter legte an dieser Stelle passenderweise eine Atempause ein, wie um Dr. Snapes Worten die Stille zu ermöglichen, in die sie hineinfallen konnten. Nachdem sie das getan hatten, sprang ganz unvermutet Harry auf ihn zu. „_Sie_ waren das! Sie haben mir den ganzen Blödsinn in Ihren bescheuerten Hypnosesitzungen eingetrichtert! Sie _ranziger alter Bastard_!", brüllte er und stürzte sich auf Dr. Snape.

„Harry! _Harry_, Liebes!", jammerte Petunia Dursley. „Nicht! Er ist – er ist dein _Vater_!"

Harry ließ den Arzt los, als habe der ihn gebissen, und fuhr zu seiner Tante herum.

„Mrs _Dursley_!", rief die Sekretärin entgeistert.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte das nicht so – nicht jetzt – aber bevor du ihm noch was antust, was du später bereust – und du musst es ja doch endlich erfahren!", stammelte Harrys Tante.

„Ich werd' gar nichts bereuen!", knirschte Harry und wollte sich wieder auf den verdatterten Dr. Snape stürzen, als just in diesem Moment noch ein weiterer Gast durch die Falltür kam und wie eine Furie in die Gruppe stürmte.

Und noch einmal spielte das Wetter die Begleitmusik: Ein blendender Blitz machte sie für einen Moment alle zu Röntgenaufnahmen, und nahezu gleichzeitig ließ ein fürchterlicher Donnerschlag die gesamte Scheune erzittern. Sie alle fühlten, wie ein seltsames Kribbeln über ihre Haut ging – und das hatte nichts mit Narcissa Malfoy zu tun, die Dr. Lestrange an den Haaren gepackt hatte und nun die andere Hand drohend erhob.

„_Bea_!", schrie sie. „Du verlogenes, giftiges, _dreckiges_ _MISTSTÜCK_! Du nimmst zurück, was du vorhin gesagt hast, sonst knalle ich dir _die_ hier rein! Mein Drago würde _niemals_ –! Nimm das zurück, oder –"

Da entdeckte sie ihren Sohn, der, scheinbar verletzt, auf dem Boden lag – und dann Remus Wolfe, der immer noch in Bills Armen zappelte. Ihre Augen glühten auf, als sie Dr. Lestrange losließ und sich Wolfe zuwandte.

Dann geschah es. Sie sahen es alle gleichzeitig: Unter dem Dach war ein fahlgrünliches Leuchten erschienen, das nach und nach alle Holzteile erfasste, bis die Scheune in einem seltsamen, unheimlichen Licht erglühte.

„Was ist das?", hauchte Mary-Sue und huschte zu den anderen hinüber. Ihre Finger kämpften immer noch zitternd mit den Knöpfen ihres vanillefarbenen Kleidchens.

„– vom Blitz getroffen –", hörte man Dr. D'Ors verzückte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund; es klang, als deklamiere er aus einem Gedicht.

Hermione, die versucht hatte, das Phänomen auf allen Seiten gleichzeitig zu verfolgen, verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte über Dragos Beine und fiel ausgerechnet Dr. Snape in die Arme.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", zischte der wütend und wischte sich widerwillig ihre Haarmähne aus dem Gesicht. „Und _die_ könntest du auch mal waschen –!"

„Ach, halten Sie doch bloß die –!", giftete Hermione los, aber dann tauchten haselnussbraune in tiefschwarze Augen, in denen sich das grüne Leuchten spiegelte – und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verschlug ihr etwas die Sprache.

Inzwischen glitt das Licht wie grüne Schlangen auch über den Boden, tastete sich über ihre Füße, wand sich kreuz und quer über den immer noch liegenden Dr. Malfoy junior, dessen Kopf in Fleurs Schoß ruhte, und leckte schließlich an den schwarz umhüllten Beinen Dr. Riddles hinauf.

Harry hatte seinen gerade erst gefundenen Vater vergessen, ebenso wie seine Absicht, ihm die Zähne einzuschlagen. Das hier – das war es! Das Bild aus seinem Kopf! Wie hypnotisiert waren seine Blicke den Lichtschlangen gefolgt und erreichten nun mit ihnen zusammen das starre Gesicht. Und endlich fügte sich das letzte Puzzleteil in das Bild in seinem Kopf. In diesem Licht erkannte er das Gesicht aus seiner Vision wieder, und als er sah, was die Frau von Dr. Malfoy in der immer noch zum Schlag erhobenen Hand hielt, begriff er endlich auch, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Der winzige Totenkopf auf der Spritze machte es ihm unwiderlegbar klar.

Und Drago gehörte also _doch_ ins Bild!, dachte er noch mit einer seltsamen Befriedigung, dann riss er Narcissa Malfoy die Spritze aus der Hand und stürzte sich damit auf den Mann, der _der Feind_ war.

„Nei-_heiiiiiin_!", heulte Dr. Lestrange auf, als die Spritze die Neoprenhülle des Taucheranzugs glatt durchstieß. „Nicht _das_! Es wird alles zerstören!"

Zusammen mit ihrer Schwester warf sie sich auf Harry, der krachend zu Boden ging, direkt neben Drago. Aber die Tat war bereits vollbracht. Der Klinikchef taumelte zurück, kämpfte vergeblich um sein Gleichgewicht und fiel dann über den Heuballen. Der Ausdruck tiefsten Erstaunens, bevor er hintenüber kippte, hauchte seinem künstlichen Gesicht beinahe so etwas wie Leben ein. Er stand nicht wieder auf –

Während sie alle wie angewurzelt dastanden oder -lagen, wurde das Geräusch des Regens auf einmal laut wie Brandung. In diesem Fall kein dramatischer Wettereffekt, sondern eine Folge des Umstands, dass die Scheunentür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet worden war.

Eine fette, kleine Person undefinierbaren Geschlechts drängte sich herein, klappte den tropfenden Regenschirm zusammen und entnahm ihrer Westentasche ein Feuerzeug. Während sie mit einiger Mühe die Zigarre anrauchte, die bereits in ihrem Mund gesteckt und offenbar trotz des Schirms Regen abbekommen hatte, schien die Spannung, mit der sich die Scheune aufgeladen hatte, durch die geöffnete Tür abzuziehen. Das grünliche Licht verblasste wie ein Regenbogen.

„Monica!", stöhnte Dr. Malfoy senior. „Wir haben dich erst morgen erwartet!"

„Ich war ja sicher, dass ich hier mal wieder _irgend_jemanden erwischen würde", sagte Dr. Lesser-Snool, schnickte die Asche ihrer Zigarre achtlos auf den Scheunenboden und ließ den Blick zufrieden über die Szenerie gleiten. „Aber gleich euch _alle_?!"


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

In diesem Jahr war das Buffet nicht weggeflogen. Dafür aber hatte das schicksalhafte Zusammentreffen so vieler auf geheimnisvolle Weise miteinander verbundener Personen in jener Scheune erdbebenartige Auswirkungen auf den gesamten Betrieb der Joanne K. Slithering-Klinik.

Immortal Inc. wurde selbstverständlich geschlossen und sämtliche Forschungsunterlagen beschlagnahmt. Dr. Malfoy senior und Dr. Lestrange verschwanden für viele Jahre in einem Gefängnis, während das Schicksal, das den Klinikleiter, Dr. Thomas Marlowe Riddle, Lord de Morte, ereilte, noch schlimmer war – schlimmer, könnte man fast sagen, als der Tod: Nach der langen, noch in der Testphase befindlichen und dann so ungeplant unterbrochenen Behandlung sowie der Verabreichung der Spritze, die den empfindlichen Prozess irreparabel störte, verwirrte sich sein Geist innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einem solchen Ausmaß, dass er vom Gefängnis in eine geschlossene Anstalt verlegt werden musste.

Aus dem Sumpf krimineller medizinischer Machenschaften ging Dr. Snape als einziger Arzt mit ganz erstaunlich weißer Weste hervor. Es hieß, dass Dr. Lesser-Snool (der man eine heimliche Schwäche für den allergiegeplagten Doktor nachsagte) daran nicht unbeteiligt war. Auf jeden Fall wurde er zum neuen Klinikleiter ernannt und hatte damit endlich die ersehnte Stellung, die er mit großem Engagement und beeindruckender Würde ausfüllte – jedenfalls, bis ihm das Gerücht, er habe sich mit einer Patientin eingelassen, beinahe den Hals gebrochen hätte. Aber aus der Patientin Hermione Granger wurde dann schleunigst seine offizielle Assistentin, und so konnte sie ihm weiterhin in seinen bösen Stunden den Nacken massieren und alles, was sonst nötig war – worin sie zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen eine nie gekannte Befriedigung fand.

Für Dr. D'Or war der Aufenthalt im geheimnisvollen Bassin der Immortal Inc. sowie die Wiedererweckung durch Harry Potter und Hermione Granger zur Schicksalswende geworden. Er ging zurück nach Frankreich und gründete dort eine Sekte, die sich der Bewusstseinserweiterung durch extreme Wasseraufenthalte verschrieb.

Seine Nichte wurde unterdessen von einem Patientenvater für die Model-Laufbahn entdeckt und ließ die Pferde endgültig hinter sich.

Harry Potter brauchte fünfeinhalb Jahre Psychoanalyse bei Dr. Lesser-Snool, bis er endlich so weit war, dass er seiner Mutter verzeihen und sich seine Gefühle für Drago Malfoy eingestehen konnte. Leider zu spät, denn der junge Dr. Malfoy hatte inzwischen längst eine untergeordnete Stellung in einer Klinik in Athen angenommen, und so machte sich Harry stattdessen auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter.

Dr. Lesser-Snool veröffentlichte die Früchte ihrer Arbeit mit Harry Potter in einer umfangreichen Studie (_Unschuld: Die goldene Festung der Seele_), die ihr endlich zu der Professur in Oxford verhalf, auf die sie seit mehr als dreißig Jahren scharf gewesen war. Aus Dankbarkeit erließ sie deshalb Petunia Dursley fast die gesamten Kosten für das letzte halbe Jahr der Analyse ihres Neffen.

Bill Weasley und Dr. Sarah Ehemals-Granger verbrachten sieben wundervolle und belebende Monate mit einer wilden Affäre, die sie erst beendete, als ein attraktiver und betuchter Kieferchirurg in den besten Jahren am Horizont auftauchte. Bill Weasley ließ sich daraufhin von seiner Bank in eine wenig geliebte Zweigstelle in Ägypten versetzen, wo er, wie es der unglaubliche Zufall wollte, ausgerechnet Fleur delaCoer über den Weg lief, die hier eben die Laufstege, dann aber wesentlich erfolgreicher sein Herz eroberte.

Narcissa Malfoy ließ sich von ihrem untreuen und nunmehr inhaftierten Gatten scheiden und folgte ihrem Sohn nach Griechenland, wo sie der zahlende Mittelpunkt einer blühenden kleinen Künstlerkolonie wurde.

Mary-Sue Weasley hatte Pech. Die Begegnungen mit Dr. Malfoy senior waren nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, und als sich herausstellte, dass sie das uneheliche Kind eines verurteilten Kriminellen unter dem Herzen trug, kam es zu einer dramatischen Szene mit ihrer Mutter, die damit endete, dass Mary-Sue in Tränen aufgelöst in eine winzige Londoner Wohnung zog. Hier begann sie im Verlauf der Schwangerschaft zu schreiben und entdeckte damit eine Leidenschaft, die sie von da an nie mehr losließ. In zahllosen Romanen malte sie sich die verschiedenen, farbenprächtigen Biographien aus, die sie hätte haben können – und Millionen treuer Leserinnen dankten es ihr und machten sie schließlich doch noch zu einer reichen, glücklichen Frau.

Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom beschlossen nach einem weiteren Jahr in der Klinik, dass sie Dr. Snape (und seine monatlichen Klavierabende, zu denen inzwischen alle Patienten zwangsweise als Zuhörer verpflichtet worden waren) keinen Tag länger ertragen konnten. Von Hermione (vormals Granger, inzwischen Snape) beraten, verklagten sie Dr. Beatrice Lestrange wegen ärztlicher Kunstfehler erfolgreich auf Schmerzensgeld. Mit diesem eröffneten sie dann im nächsten Dorf einen Pub, den sie _The Seven Deathly Hallows_ nannten. Die meisten Gäste kamen herein, weil sie neugierig waren, was der Name zu bedeuten hatte, und auf eine Erklärung hofften (die allerdings nie kam), und so lief der Pub ziemlich gut.

Ach ja, und Blackie, der Hund, hatte es eines schönen Tages im Frühling endgültig satt. Er verwüstete die Blumenbeete rings um die Klinik und verschonte nicht eine einzige Tulpenzwiebel. Dann stürmte er ins Hausmeisterkabuff, wo er Filch genüsslich ins Bein biss und danach bellend in die sonnige Freiheit hinausstürmte. (Dort traf er nach vielen Abenteuern eines Tages in den Straßen Londons ausgerechnet auf Remus Wolfe, der hier inzwischen seinen Lebensunterhalt mit dem Porträtieren von Passanten verdiente und den neuen Kumpel freudig akzeptierte. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.)


End file.
